The Second Year
by myLink'sLady
Summary: Sequel to 'The First Year' with references to some of my other Zelda stories.
1. Chapter 1

The Second Year

Chapter 1 Birth

In the months following the loss of their first child and the subsequent heartaches that had been caused by their personal tragedy, Link and Zelda worked hard to get back to normal. But there were considerations that Link had to acknowledge. The doctors had warned him that Zelda should not be made pregnant again for at least a year. They had come to the conclusion that, because of all the years of _stress_ when living as Sheik, Zelda's body had rebelled at yet more change. Although she did not actually physically become a _fully_ functioning male as Sheik; there were enough external changes to pass her as one when she changed.

The physicians did not think that it would be a permanant prohibition; but at the moment, the stresses were still too recent. Link had insisted that Zelda not be informed of the reason for her miscarriage as he feared that it would add to her feelings of guilt. She had suffered a form of depression and had already blamed herself for the loss of their first child from which she could not be persuaded.

But Link's education at the hands of Rauru had _not _included learning about the means to prevent a pregnancy from happening and he found himself blushing horribly when the physician taught him the things that he could do. Still it would be worth it, a year was not a long time to wait; however Link would find out just how long a year could feel, by the time it was over; but at the moment he was in blissful ignorance.

Taking Epona for her morning exercise was always a pleasure that Link permitted himself. Riding out in the early morning sun and watching as the light brought the tints back to the earth, never grew old as he and his horse thundered across the field. He never came back from his early excursions empty handed and bounded up to his chambers, with an offering of wildflowers for his wife.

It would depend on the season as to what he managed to find, but there was always something that would interest Zelda and serve to decorate the tables in their rooms. Sometimes it was flowers; sometimes, a bough with spring blossoms or autumn fruits and nuts; Link had a talent for spotting the unusual and delighted in being back when Zelda finished getting ready and presenting her with his gift. She in turn, looked forward to see just what he had found for her that morning and they would sit and play; content to be in one another's company and alone.

Everything was fine with until it was time for Malon and Jarden to have their baby. Zelda had found it very difficult to watch as Malon's belly became rounded out with her child, not that anyone would have known how unhappy it made her. Zelda was not selfish and she also still carried the Triforce of Wisdom; she did not wish to detract from her friends' happinesses over the imminent birth of their baby, they had felt guilt enough when the princess's miscarriage happened.

Link understood and was as supportive as ever, they talked and shared their feelings in private and in public they could both put on a brave face. Link was proud of his wife and would smile deliberately to encourage her whenever he caught her eye and knew she needed cheering up. One morning they were awoken early by Impa who never stood on ceremony around the couple; she wanted them to awake quickly and so she pulled off the sheets, not caring in the least that both were naked.

She may not have cared, but Link certainly did.

"Impa! What was _that_ for? Go away, I'm naked." He tried grabbing for the sheet but Impa had whisked it away. Zelda just ignored them both and got up and put on a dressing gown; hiding her smile as Impa replied:

"So you are dear. I hadn't noticed." She hid her own smirk at his indignant face. Impa had looked after Link since the start of his journey; far too many times to be phased by his lack of clothing now, besides Link was a joy to tease. But now was not the time to carry things on for too long. She handed him a robe and told them that Malon had gone into labour earlier on and that it seemed to be the real thing; Link and Zelda had promised their support for the couple, Zelda would stay with Malon and Link would keep Jarden company.

It took no time at all for them to dress and arrive at the infirmary where Malon was working hard to bring to birth her first child. She was obviously relieved to see Zelda and smiled gratefully when the princess leaned down to kiss her friend's cheek. She was equally grateful to see Link's smiling face and felt comforted by his strong embrace as he hugged her and told her to be strong. Link then left with Jarden to await the new arrival.

It was not the done thing for the father to be present at the birth of his child unless there was danger to the wife and Jarden didn't want to break with tradition. So the two boys waited in the father's room that was near by. Link had never seen his brave, Man at Arms so pale and flustered before but he could sympathise, they could both hear Malon groaning and shouting every now and then as her time progressed.

Link gave up trying to talk to his friend and just sat or paced quietly offering his silent support. He too was worried about Malon, she had been a dear friend long before he knew Jarden and he owed a lot to the sweet, talkative redhead. He had never forgotton his childhood and how Malon had offered him shelter and food; let alone Epona, during his quest and he had spent many hours at night just sitting and talking with her. She was closer than a friend; more like a sister and he was trying hard not to think of losing her and finding the right words to encourage her husband.

Zelda was holding Malon's hand and also trying to encourage. The midwives were all busy, bustling around and giving instructions; there was not much that Zelda could say to her friend apart from relay all that the midwife was saying to her. Malon's face was red and sweaty and sometimes her eyes looked afraid, but there was no escape from the work that was now forced upon her. The baby was on his or her way and soon Malon and Jarden would assume the next stage in their adult lives, that of parents.

It seemed like eternity to the two men who could only wait; before a new voice was heard from the birthing chamber. The lusty cry of a newborn infant was raising the roof and Link and Jarden looked at each other. Jarden looked ready to collapse but he had the biggest grin over his face that Link had ever seen and soon Link's own grin matched as Impa brought out the baby wrapped in cloth for the new father to inspect and accept.

It was a very healthy looking boy who already showed the signs of the deep russet colouring of his mother. Both men looked the child over and Impa smiled letting them know that Malon was fine apart from being exhausted. Then Zelda came out and she quickly removed the child again so that his mother could feed him, but inviting Jarden in to see for himself that Malon was well. He went with Zelda eagerly and left Link alone, until a few minutes later when Zelda re-appeared; she seemed tired but happy, genuinely pleased for her friends.

Within the hour, Link and Zelda had been invited back to Malon's bedside to join the proud father who was very willing to show off his little son. As Zelda had already had a chance to hold and cuddle the baby, the honour now went to Link who was so nervous about holding the small creature that he was actually shaking. This made Jarden roar with laughter.

"My son, the only one who can make the Hero of Time shake with fear." He couldn't stop laughing even when he saw the glowering look that his friend gave him.

"Take him from me Zel, in case I drop him; please." As she did so, Link looked across at the happy couple and smirking he asked whether or not a name had been chosen for their heir.

"Yes, he is to be named Jaron; we had decided this once we knew we were hoping for a baby, although if he had been a she we would have had another name of course."

"Well, I'm glad, it makes it so much easier than to keep calling him 'baby'. It is a good strong name and one he can 'wear'." Link laughed and looked again at the small bundle that Zelda held. Then he had to glance away as the realisation hit home that his wife looked good holding the baby and that they should by now have had their own. His thought passed through Zelda's mind and she gazed straight at her husband with a brief, stricken stare.

Their mental link had let his unguarded thought pass like lightning through their bond and although the moment passed by quickly, it was no less intense for all that. Blinking back the sudden rush of tears; while disguising their presence by cooing over baby Jaron, Zelda regained her composure much to the relief of Link who was cursing himself for his own lack of control. He had been doing so well in his training, so that he did not just send all his thoughts and feelings to her and now he had acted as if he had forgotton all.

Later back in their rooms, Link held Zelda tightly as she pleaded with him to let them try to start a family again. Her body had returned to it's normal cycle months ago and she could see no reason to hold back. She dearly wanted her own child, but the year was not up yet; Link tried to calm her and say that it was still too soon, but without the knowledge that he was privy to, Zelda did not understand why.

He held her firmly and stoicly as she beat her fists against his chest, berating him for not understanding how much she wanted a baby and he was unable to find words that would satisfy her. Instead he just held on and allowed her to wear herself out before she fell asleep and he lay her on the bed and curled around her; his own grief and desire for a child forgotton, in the need to comfort his wife.

TBC


	2. Difficult Times

Chapter Two Difficult Times

When Zelda awoke later, feeling warm and comforted by her husband's body; she was ashamed at her outburst. She knew that she had been unreasonable to him by her words and actions but sometimes she was overwhelmed by anger and grief. She was even feeling to her horror; jealousy that her friends now had started their family with a healthy child. Link was still asleep but he was rousing as he felt her distress and tightened his grip on her as he started to awaken. As he sat up behind her she turned to see him smile reassuringly at her.

"Whatever you are thinking of my love, you are entitled to feel angry and bitter. Just don't let it consume you without speaking to me about it." Link whispered; he had picked up on her thoughts and feelings, it wasn't too hard, they echoed his own too well.

"Oh Link, I feel so horrible in myself. I am not a nice person at all; when I see their baby, all I see is our loss and their gain. It's wicked."

"Hush Zelda; you are not wicked, silly girl; just bereaved, these feelings will pass." He was stroking her hair in an effort to bring herr turmoil under control. Zelda calmed slightly and smiled at him.

"When did you gain _my_ Triforce piece Link? When did you become so wise?" Link looked away and rubbed at his nose before he answered.

"I didn't, it's what your father said to me when he heard me ranting to myself. I thought I was on my own in the room and I hadn't noticed him sitting in the large chair near the fire. _I_ wasn't very sensible in what I said either...Come on Zel, get up and we will take our tea outside. I'll hook up Epona and we'll take a picnic by Lake Hylia; get some fresh air, change of scenery and go for a swim. Whaddya say?"

With that he leapt off the bed and reached his hand out to assist Zelda who jumped up eagerly. After letting Impa know that they would be out and collecting some food from the kitchens, they were soon off and heading towards Hylia. The late afternoon and early evening were always at their most beautiful at the lake plus the day had been warm and the heat was still pleasant as the young couple enjoyed their picnic and swim.

They had been joined early on by several Zora who also were enjoying the evening conditions of the Lake but they left later knowing that the land dwellers would wish for privacy and that there were other places that the Zora could go, that were inaccessible to the Prince and Princess of Hyrule. Link and Zelda watched the sun set completely in warm silence and snuggled together.

Their caresses became more intimate and heated until they once again became united in their passion, sheltered from the evening breezes by Epona who was by now, well used to being a living barrier for them. Zelda usually loved the way that Link made her body feel, they had grown together, learning about how to please each other and knowing that each had been the other's first. They normally had no inhibitions between themselves (their only constraint being that of common decency), although recently things had changed.

She was hoping that she could make it so that he would be so aroused and consumed by his pleasure that he would forget himself and stay within her as he peaked, but it was not to be. Link made sure that she was satisfied first, but he curtailed his own desire; withdrawing and compromised by holding her tightly, as his body slowly returned to normal. Zelda looked down her body at her sleepy mate's head and bit her lip in frustration. Link was nothing if not determined, in everything he did; including keeping her from her heart's desire.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against her breast; "But now is not the right time, trust me; we must wait a bit longer." Link knew that he had disappointed his wife and that was something no man ever wished to do, it cut him through to his depths. The Hero may have been young and inexperienced but since his marriage he had joined the ranks of 'the men', all of whom had had advice and exploits of their own to boast of and he was unhappily aware that she was not being satisfied with their relationship more and more.

But there was nothing that could be done, he had promised the king and Impa not to go against the medical advice and his own prohibition of _not_ telling her the reason, effectively hamstrung Link from explaining all of this to his wife. Feeling sadly that this wonderful day of new life was ending on a sour note, Link got up and pulled Zelda towards him in a loving hug before jumping them both in the cooling lake.

This served two purposes, one they needed to clean up and the other it should distract his wife as she yelled at him for trying to drown her. Both worked and they rode back to the castle laughing and giggling about silly, unimportant things and Link felt that perhaps another day had been salvaged. They both felt able to pop their head round the door to bid the new little family a fond goodnight before they vanished into their chambers for the night.

They made love once again before they curled up together and went to sleep, worn out by the long day; this time Zelda closed her mind off and did not let Link know of her unfulfilled feelings, she knew it would not change his mind. Nevertheless, she loved him dearly and decided there and then not to make things harder for him and except his judgement on this matter. There were only a few more months left to go before they would try again; her decision made she felt a lot lighter in her heart and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next few weeks passed by in a busy fashion, any time that Link and Zelda had that was free of duties was spent in visits and spoiling the new baby and watching him grow into a friendly little boy. It did not take long before Jaron recognised their faces and would smile happily if he was in their arms, making the delightful sounds that babies make.

Jarden and Malon watched their friends closely while they were in their company; both understanding that the couple had mixed feelings, all the time that they were around another baby. They also knew why the royal pair were not yet trying for another child, all were sworn to Link's secrecy. Malon had in fact warned him not to keep Zelda in the dark and that it would help her to know; but her long time friend was adamant, Zelda should not have to bear the burden of any more self imposed guilt.

In another effort to divert Zelda, Link asked the king to host some of his daughter's friends from a neighbouring country. In the times when they were courting and sharing their memories with each other, Zelda told Link of when she had hidden in her mother's cousin's homelands. While Link slept in the Temple of Time, Sheik was sometimes hidden there as well and sometimes she would be the Princess, protected by another kingship. In case of Ganon hearing the rumours of her life, it was deemed appropriate for her to be known to be some where other than Hyrule.

Zelda had spoken of her cousins with affection and had not seen them in some long time, not to chat to anyway. There had not been much time for her as a bride on her wedding day to socialise with anyone for very long before Link and she made their escape. The invitation was sent and the reply, when recieved was favourable; the two princesses and their brother would be happy to come for a month to visit.

Preparations did not take long, the Palace was always in a state of readiness for visiting dignitaries and Link was brought up to date on the adventures and goings on of his princess whilst she was staying with her cousins. He felt a bit left out, truth be told; Zelda's face lit up as she described the games and parties, family excursions and the like that she had been able to participate in.

The sense of belonging that she described, had never been his. He had never really been part of the Kokiri and their fun, always on the outside of any play and he had slept away his teens under an enchanted spell. To be sure he had regained his memories of that time but none involved the sort of joyful episodes that Zelda had managed to glean. But however, he was pleased that she had had some periods of reprieve as a young girl amidst the darkness that was cast by Ganondorf, she'd had so much burden to carry during her youth.

Link had a mental picture of his guests to add to the vague recollections of the people he had been introduced to at his wedding. Two fun loving and pretty girls, not twins but very close in age who treated Zelda like the third one of their set; secure in the love of their parents and confident. Then there was the slightly older brother, very like his sisters in nature although a bit bossy and overprotective.

On the day the company was due to arrive, Link knew he could take longer on his morning ride as Zelda was determined to take a full bath, pedicure, manicure and would spend ages doing her hair and makeup. He did not understand all this need himself, as far as he was concerned; he preferred his wife more natural, but she did like to get all dressed up sometimes and he did not begrudge her. It meant that he would not be missed for longer and it was a lovely day so he thought he would take his time, go hunting perhaps and enjoy the morning.

He had caught a brace of rabbits and was on his way back with his bunch of flowers for his lady tied to his saddle when he saw the dust cloud in the distance. The party was arriving. Link decided to wait and greet his guests to escort them personally to the castle and he watched as the outriders approached and rode Epona to meet them.

He was not prepared for what happened next; a lone rider broke off from the main group and with a look of disdain on his face for the dusty peasant in his green tunic who dared to approach the royal party, he raised his riding whip and struck Link catching him across the side of his face.

Link was so surprised at the move that for once he didn't react in time to stop the second blow either, although he had turned his back to it. The mysterious rider curled his lip in disgust;

"Out of the way peasant, how dare you approach the royal coach, begone before I turn my sword to you."

"This is how you treat those without noble blood in your land? Without mercy or finding out if they have any petition of your masters?"

"I do not answer to the likes of you; now if you don't leave these presences immediately, I shall resort to my earlier threat." With that, the rider withdrew his sword and offered it up to Link's face where blood from his wound ran down. Link looked deeply at the man, but recognised that he was just a servant doing his job; however before he left he said;

"I _will_ remember your face." Then Link whirled away not seeing the scorn on the man's face.


	3. Chapter 3 Prince of Hyrule

Chapter Three Prince of Hyrule

Link rode off angrily; apart from being in pain where his face could still feel the welt, he did not like being treated as if he were less of a person than anyone else. If there was one thing he had learned from all his adventures, it was that everyone had worth; whatever their station in life. He had met good and bad in all races but it had never depended on how or where they lived; Link had realised that, even amongst those who were his enemies.

The air rushing past his face made the cut sting, but Link was used to physical pain and dismissed it easily, however mental pain was not so easy. Ever since his days as the only child without a fairy in the Kokiri Forest, being different and ostracised for a lot of the time had always hurt. Nayru's Love wrapped around his heart had it's disadvantages as well, Link often thought; he should be immune to personal slights by now.

Giving himself a mental shake and putting the incident behind him; Link rode into the castle stables and got Epona's tack ready, to give her a rub down. As he was taking off her bridle; Epona gave a gentle snort and blew into her master's hair, offering her own brand of comfort. She knew most of Link's moods after being with him for so long and was very protective of him. She rubbed the top of his head with her chin and whickered softly at him, until he smiled and offered her an apple; reciprocating her caress by running his hand through her mane.

Link had just about finished grooming his horse when his and Epona's ears pricked. Clattering along the cobbles of the stables were the horses of the castle's guests, in the care of their riders. Turning his back and walking out without acknowledging the newcomers, Link started to leave; when a by now, familiar voice attempted to call a halt to his progress.

"Ah, so boy, you work in the stables; obviously you do have some uses and you know how to look after the horses well, I see. You will groom ours for us." The tone was slightly mocking and condescending, making Link's hackles rise. However he did not turn around, he just kept walking as he answered.

"You will have to care for your own horses; I have a prior engagement with my lady, who is by now waiting for me." His tone was firm; but he was not prepared for what came next, he was halted by the groom's hand and spun around.

"You jumped up lackey, how dare you refuse to do your job and give yourself such airs and graces. Your _'lady' _indeed; she can be no more than your slut, not a lady and as such she will wait until you are dismissed." The angry man then knocked the small posy of flowers from Link's hand and ground his heel onto the flower heads. "Now, you have no need to hurry to her, do you boy?" he said with a nasty smirk and well satisfied with the look on Link's white, angry face.

Link was at a bit of a loss, he did not have the Master Sword on him as he had got out of the habit of being armed for his morning rides, besides he was not in any real danger from this man. Although, he had been surrounded by the other groomsmen by now all looking as if they were blocking him from leaving; Link laughed to himself, the Hero was not at all intimidated . The group was closing in on him and starting to jostle him with their elbows; when a large voice called them all to task, demanding to know what was going on.

The men surrounding Link all dropped to one knee in response to the voice and Link recognised their Lord as Zelda's cousin; however, he did not recognise Link at all, if the blank expression on the Prince's face was anything to go by. Prince Tarin was a good looking man with a congenial face, although at the moment it was stern and commanding of respect. His eyes had taken in the threatening stance of his men and the small, crushed bouquet at Link's feet; he also saw the marks on his face and firmly gripped Link's chin to better see the damage.

Running his finger gently alongside the cut, his eyes showed anger and he turned and asked Link if it were his men who were responsible for this assault.

"It's nothing, I've had worse; now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to keep." Link turned away from the small crowd, intending to clean up before he had to meet the Prince formally. Once again he found himself held back; although this time, the hand was friendly;

"I do not approve of my men's behaviour and I shall get to the bottom of it Lad, now please take this in exchange for your ruined flowers to give to your girl." Tarin was holding out a splendid rose that he had taken out of a bouquet of the most exquisite flowers that Link had ever seen.

"Take it child, the Lady these are meant for will approve of the sacrifice." Link took the rose and bowed, leaving the stables quickly his face staining crimson at the sense of humiliation at the term 'child'. Damn it, Tarin was not that many years older than himself. By the time he reached his chambers, stopping to speak to no one; his sense of the ludicrous was in full force and he was laughing to himself and then, still laughing he bounced in to kiss his wife.

Forestalling her barrage of questions at the sight of his damaged face, by presenting the rose and informing her that soon she would have the rest of the blooms; he found himself being fussed over by Impa, as he told them of his eventful morning. Zelda was furious and was all for marching straight to her cousin and letting him have a piece of her mind about the way _his_ servants thought they could treat _her_ subjects.

Link pulled away from Impa's ministering hands to go to his wife and try and calm her agitated pacing. His heart swelled with love for his Princess, she truly loved her people and justice was the same for all; she let nobody ride roughshod over her jurisdiction. He grabbed her arms gently and swung her round to face him, giving her a powerful kiss that took their breath away. Her eyes were sparking with anger once again when she saw the bruise forming on his cheek, but they soon flooded with tears over his pain.

"Hush my love, there is no need for all this anguish, just think of their faces when they see who I really am." He smiled at her and they ended up laughing together. It did not take long for Link to get bathed and dressed; the plan being to greet their guests before lunch after they'd had the chance to settle into the guest rooms. Zelda smiled to herself when she saw Link in his final outfit.

Normally he did not dress to impress anybody; wearing only the minimal finery required for the situation, but today he had pulled out all the regal stops. He wore a silver and blue tunic over blue trousers with a midnight blue cape that clasped over one shoulder and his hair was loosed to his shoulders but bound on his brow with his Prince's coronet. On his back was sheathed the Master Sword, yes; Link planned on making a statement.

Zelda of course was always stunning in anything that she wore, so Link thought and Impa was proud of them both, but Zelda had added the perfect finishing touch in the rose that Link had been given. Link escorted his Lady formally down to the reception that was being held for the guests luncheon and was ready and waiting on the raised dais as Prince Tarin and his sisters were announced.

Zelda was getting excited to see them all again and her two cousins were soon running up to greet her, ahead of their brother and soon they were chatting away as if no time had passed for them. Link was gratified and secretly amused at the reaction that was elicited from the Prince when he saw Link properly for the first time and noticed the rose that Zelda had fastened to her breast.

A wry grin crossed the man's face in almost an exact replica of the one on Link's own face. He stood still and started to laugh as Zelda rushed up to him and took his gift of exotic flowers from his arms.

"I see some of my gift preceeded me, my little Zelda. I am sorry Link, but I really didn't recognise you earlier."

"That's no surprise, we hardly met at the wedding." Link moved to accept the caresses of the two Princesses Sarah and Julia while Zelda moved to berate Tarin over the treatment of the supposed peasant, Link had been.

"They acted without my authority to hit Link, Zelda; but our provinces are not as safe for travelling nobility as yours and none may approach the coaches without permission. Still the actions were not justified and certainly not those that came later in the stable. I do apologise for the conduct of my men."

"Well there is no need to dwell on it, now is a happy time for us so lets sit down and eat because my excursions this morning have made me hungry."

"Good idea Link; but I think I will send my groomsman in later to see the Prince of Hyrule with a message and then you can put him in his place; he deserves to be shaken."

Link laughed, but he felt he would enjoy that, so he agreed. Lunch was a longer affair than had been anticipated; due to all the 'catching up' to do, but it was happy and there was much laughter between the cousins. Link was not left out either, as the details of his adventures were not yet so well known abroad and so he was answering questions for a long time.

However, once the luncheon broke up to allow the guests to relax and unpack for the evening festivities; Link and Zelda remained in the reception room. There was still business to attend to, affairs of state didn't stand still for reunions. Towards the end of the afternoon, as the tail end of petitioners had all but died out, Link noticed the firm and direct walk of Tarin's servants; there were two of them, but the main antagonist of that day for Link was striding up the carpet ahead of his colleague and sure in his purpose.

He had a small gift to offer to their Hignesses on behalf of his Prince, a thankyou for the good care of staff and horses and traditionally offered by the top servant. Link had turned his back at the approach and spoke to Zelda who just smiled at him; her eyes glittering in fun but also in anger, that still burned at the sight of the cut on her husband's face.

Sure of his favourable reception, the groom strode confidently with the gift in his hands only to be halted rather abruptly with the Master Sword levelled at his neck. Link had moved so fast the man had not seen him but he was very aware of the sword at his throat. Link did not face him as he spoke;

"You take your life in your hands when you dare to approach the royal couple so informally, servant."

"I ask forgiveness, I come on behalf of my Master, my Lord."

"I was not aware that I had given you permission to approach, I could have you flogged for your impertinance." Link smirked at Zelda, he was enjoying his game and he could tell by her face that she too was amused. The servant behind him, now on his knees on the floor; was not amused however. The Prince was not even looking at him to see where the sword was. The groom was afraid with good reason; he knew by reputation just how good with a sword this man was, as the Hero and he appealed for clemency.

"You had none for one of her majesty's own subjects earlier on today, I understand; you threatened and assaulted a harmless young man did you not? Then you used threatening behaviour to him demanding that he do your jobs for you when he mentioned he had a pressing engagement."

How did the Prince know of these things, had the stable brat ratted to someone important? Time to turn on the obsequious behaviour.

"Sire, I have to protect my Prince and I am sure the boy was not harmed, Our Prince himself was not best pleased with our teasing of the lad in the stables. I apologise but no harm was done, perhaps the boy _was_ a little too sensitive for the barracking."

"I think you lie servant, I know if you had not been interrupted, the boy was going to be beaten more than he had been already. You insulted his young lady and ruined the posy of flowers, you would have attempted to cause him injury had you not been stopped. Is this not so? I think I _will_ take your head for your transgression."

"Please Sire, do you take the word of a frightened child over that of a respected servant? Perhaps I was too harsh with the lad; but it will not harm him surely, to learn to be a bit tougher. Please, do not deprive your guest of one of his valued servants." By now, the groom's head was on the floor and Link turned around.

"So you think I should be tougher do you? I'm too sensitive? Interesting." At these words, the man looked up and paled to the point of passing out as he recognised, the Prince. "Take him away, I do not wish to see him again." The other servant who also had been staring at Link, hurried to assist his friend to leave the royal presences. The man's discomposure was revenge enough for Link, especially when he realised that the groom had also lost his bladder control. Once they had gone, Link and Zelda collapsed; laughing in each others arms.


	4. Pleasure and Surprises

Chapter Four Pleasure and Surprises.

Impa stood in the shadows, smiling to herself; she had watched how Link had acted and was proud of him, he was becoming a fine young ruler. It was obvious to her that this had been a form of 'play' for the young man, but she could see the potential in him. Of course, he already had had to make many serious decisions in his life so far; during the quest, he had shown no mercy when it came to enemies who were determined to stand in his way. Certainly Link knew how to stand firm and take no nonsense but as was evident by their highness's great amusement at the moment, they also knew how to have fun.

During the first couple of weeks of the cousin's visit, spirits were high. Every day the clatter of horse hooves travelled from the castle and through the town to Hyrule Field and the whole Royal Party would spend the days picnicing, playing and sightseeing. Most of the people who saw them would smile indulgently at the sight of the young ones in their outdoor finery; they were well aware that their rulers were kind and that the prosperity that was growing was due in great part to Link and Zelda.

There were days when the air was so warm and the whole of the young court, complete with their courtiers and maids; improvised picnics and games that turned into veritable fetes. This was especially so when Link called out as they passed, that anyone else was also invited to join in the frivolities. Most of the young and some of the not so young took full advantage of this and brought their own food onto the field. Large bonfires were lit and impromptu barbecues kept the parties going until well into the night.

Those in charge of security for the Hyrule couple were used to these 'spur of the moment' decisions of their Prince and Princess and there was now a special branch of security just for them. Link as the Hero of Time was not to know of this because he would have been outraged that his prowess to guard his Princess might be being called into question; but the King insisted and the guard was so good that Link hadn't tumbled it yet, even though Zelda had. For their visitors however, this seemed most out of line and they insisted on taking their own entourage with them for these 'fetes'.

Link and Zelda didn't mind who came as long as they were happy and having a good time. The citizens of Hyrule had gone through terrible and dark times and for a little while at least, it was nice to be able to let their hair down. Most people appreciated how approachable Link and Zelda were and did not take liberties, the couple were well loved. That was all very well and nice in a fairy tale, but Prince Tarin was appalled at the lack of apparent safety. He called his groomsman to him and instructed him to keep a protective eye on the Princess Zelda.

The groom named Tima (who now hated Link with a vengeance for his earlier humiliation of him), reminded his Lord that Link was exceptional with the sword. Prince Tarin however, remarked that being that as it may; he was not watching his wife with nearly enough care and was far too trusting. He thought that Link could be very childish sometimes and he and his sisters were slightly condescending to him when he was around, much to Zelda's slight annoyance.

Link himself was far from ignorant about all of this, after all he had lived with ridicule of all sorts with the Kokiri for long enough not to recognise it. But he could tell that there was nothing malicious in the attitude and so was not threatened; being far too sensible to rise to the bait. It was on one of these excursions that Jardan came to Link to inform him that there had been a raid on a farm on the outskirts of Hyrule. Moblins had run off a herd of cattle during the night, they had killed nobody but had been seen by the watchman.

"Tell the King that I will go at once Jardan, I'll gather a company of soldiers together and inform Zel."

"I will come with you My Lord, as a friend and as my duty."

"No, you are needed here, you have your wife and baby to think of first. Plus I need you to keep an eye out for Zel while I'm not here. No arguing with me on this Jardan."

"Very well Sir" Jardan took his leave and went off to meet the King. Link rounded up his captain of the guard and organised the company ready to leave. Then he went to Zelda and informed her of all that had transpired. She was worried but knew that he had to go, they could not afford to allow insurgents to roam freely.

"I do not know how long I will be Zel, but I will be back as soon as I can and enjoy yourselves while I am gone; Tarin I leave her in your charge until I return."

"Of course Link, Do you need any assistance, I have men used to quashing the enemy?"

"Thank you, but no; I have a troop ready, we will leave at once." Link bowed to Tarin and kissed Zelda promising her that he would be back as soon as possible. Zelda held him tightly and controlled her tears at his departure until he could not see her, when she broke down. Tarin put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It will be fine my Zelda, he will be back before you know it."

"I know," she sniffed, "but it is the first time we have been apart for many years. Even before we were married, I was following him as Sheik and now I cannot just leave as I wish. It is hard."

"The _duties_ of royalty are your's now aren't they Zelda, as well as the privileges? Come shall we return to the castle?"

"No, Link would not want that, everyone is enjoying themselves. We will go back at the normal time."

Meanwhile, Link and the soldiers were heading out to the farmstead that had been raided. Link had made a point of the company being made up from non family men; he did not want to add orphans to his pile of regrets even if he had to leave widows. Hopefully, it would not come to that, but this decision left him with mainly the younger or older soldiers. Still, since he had been in charge of the city defences; training for the guards had been a priority and his men were now very well organised.

After a few hours of solid riding, they reached the farm and were soon listening to the farmer and the watchman tell the account. There had been about twenty Moblins who had overrun the farm and had stolen the cattle and some of the cuccoos. It seemed to be a small smash and grab raid and the trail was easy to follow for the soldiers, but Link would not be fooled; he had seen too many traps in his short but eventful life, to chase anything blindly.

The trail led to the mountains where any number of caves and valleys could hide any number of enemies; the trail led to a bottle neck opening into a field where large as life and not hidden were the herd of cattle. The walls of the mountains surrounded the fields and in them could be seen many caves, firlight and lanterns burning within; Link could feel his hackles rise as he knew they were being watched. Realising that they were in danger of archers from where they were, Link would not advance any further but waited; his soldiers already on high alert themselves, their own archers scanning the high walls with skilled eyes.

For a while there was no movement and then Link rode ahead of his party, although well covered by the archers and aware of any movement. He knew that he was being watched still and his sixth senses told him from where. Holding the Master Sword high above his head in his left hand he called out in a voice that carried throughout the valley.

"I am Link; bearer of the Master Sword and I would speak with whoever is now in charge of your group." Silence only greeted his speech and he tried again. "I want to know to whom you owe your allegiance." As he continued to look around openly he noticed movement from the main cave ahead of him and a large Moblin stepped out into the light of one of the many fires which lit the encampment.

"We have no master now, Link of Hyrule, you defeated him in fair fight. We now live here, this is our home and we will defend it and ourselves." The voice was deep and gutteral, but intelligent.

"You have conducted a raid and stolen cattle from a farmer, this cannot go unsettled." Link spoke with his quiet authority.

"No one was hurt in the raid."

"That is true and it will count well with you, but there is still the matter of the theft and the fact that I cannot allow you to just raid our people with impunity." Once again, there was silence but no obvious threat. Then Link saw a heartbreaking sight as his eyes grew accustomed to the gloom in the nooks and crannies of the surrounding rocks; he could see some much smaller figures huddling in groups eyeing him anxiously. Link jumped down from Epona and sheathed his sword, the Moblins knew that his speed when fighting was also legendary and he felt fairly safe for now.

He walked slowly and deliberately towards the small figures and he was met on his way by the large Moblin. The pair stared at one another for a while until Link started to walk again. Rounding the bend in some rockfall, he came across the figures; they were all huddled together and were obviously nervous about being approached. The Hero turned dismayed eyes to the Moblin beside him.

"These are your young? They are children?" The Moblin nodded, not taking his eyes of Link's movements as he neared the children.

"They are ill and...starving. What has happened here, where are your females and the mothers of these small ones?" He looked around and started to climb towards the caves above. The Moblin followed him warily but without fear and he took a calculated risk based on Link's reaction to the starving children. He could smell no deceit in Link and could tell that the compassion that the Hero showed was genuine.

"We suffered many losses while we were slaves under Ganondorf. Our females and children suffered and many now do not have their males to provide. Those of us left have been doing what we can since our defeat but it is not enough. We are now dying off as a breed here, we stole the herd in the hopes of gaining milk and food for our survivors. I admit it was desperate and with no hope of not being found out."

"You could have sued for peace, made alliances with Hyrule, all this suffering is needless as long as you honour a peace treaty."

"We are in no position to fight with fully fed, armed troops and with no reason or purpose."

"Would you be prepared to discuss peaceful terms with the Royal House of Hyrule and to come under it's protectorate?"

"This would be possible? For those who fought _against_ you?"

"It is a good time right now to learn from the past and to go forward. There would be no problem as long as _each_ kept to the ways of an alliance that was mutually binding."

"It is difficult to trust, if I come with you I might be in danger." Seeing his point Link called to his men.

"Is there anyone willing to stand as hostage exchange for this Moblin's safe passage to Hyrule?" Link was gratified to see many hands raised in answer to his plea and he chose the sturdy level headed captain that he knew would be able to keep himself calm under trial.

"Will that satisfy your sense of safety; if I also give my pledge that you will be unharmed?"

"It is well known that you have honour Link, it will surfice. Now what about the herd. We have no money or anything of value for trade and we need to survive?"

"We will take half the herd back with us and leave you with half. Hyrule will compensate the farmer and also replenish his stock when possible. We will also provide more cattle for you, dairy and meat. Terms can be worked out with His Majesty when you meet him. Do you have someone that you trust who can look after your tribe in your absence?"

The Moblin called out and another male came forward. They spoke in hushed tones together for some time and then parted. The original male then came to place himself in the custody of Link as they rode out of the valley, taking with them half the herd to return to the farmer. Link was pleased with the way this had worked out and it gave him ideas to find others who may still be lost and holed up somewhere. He would work out the details later; at the moment it was imperative to stop the starvation that should have no place anywhere, least of all in Hyrule.


	5. Backfired

Chapter Five Backfired

It was very late when Link and his company returned to the castle and he personally ushered the Moblin into one of the luxurious guest apartments.

"I have to leave you under guard, at least until I have spoken to the King; I hope you understand. It will probably be the afternoon before he can see you; so you might as well make yourself comfortable and sleep in in the morning."

"I understand perfectly and will await the summons." The Moblin bowed with a slight inclination of his head and turned back into his room, the guards following; as they went to stand sentinel by the doors. Link heaved a sigh of relief for what he considered a job well done and after waiting a moment to make sure that he would not be needed; he left to find rest in his own chambers and to reassure Zelda that he was back, alive and well. He crawled into bed next to her and felt the familiar warmth and love that he cherished, as she leaned in towards him in her sleep; curling up with her arm possesively thrown over his body.

At breakfast the next morning, Link was waiting to finish so that he could have a private word with the his father-in-law. The atmosphere was light hearted as usual; Prince Tarin smiled indulgently as the Princesses Zelda, Sarah and Julia were all chatting away and talking about going to the market to spend money on anything they could think about. Then Tarin turned to the King;

"That was a good joke you played on us this morning Your Highness; I awoke to the smell of bacon, only to find it is still alive and in the next room to my own."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Tarin."

"Of _course_ not, My Cousin Highness; you have _no_ idea how a Moblin thief and murderer is enjoying the hospitality of the Palace and oinking away, loud enough to wake anyone out of their hard earned repose?"

"You are dreaming Cousin Tarin or having your own joke perhaps?"

"Not me, but I assure you that there is one of their vile breed next door to my suite. It is positively dangerous; come now, surely no one would put a creature like that there _without_ your authority?" Tarin smirked to himself, he knew who had put the Moblin in the room, Tima had seen them all arrive and had informed him. Perhaps the King would now see how overly trusting Link was, when it came to security measures; the boy may be a 'Hero' of sorts but he didn't seem to live in the real world as far as Tarin was concerned.

His Majesty was stung by the implied criticism of his authority by his relative, having already faced a period of time when it had been questioned all too frequently; leading to the reign of Ganondorf when he had had to flee and go into hiding. All this had left him highly sensitive to his reputation and made his anger grow; what had started as a fairly harmless remark by Tarin, gained momentum in the King's mind until he became overly suspicious and resentful.

Unfortunately Link had not heard all of this as he had been pulled in to the girls' conversation; they required to know whether he would accompany them to the market, so they could get a male opinion on their purchases. However Jardan had heard, as he'd been alerted to the conversation by the smug look on the groom's face; so he went to alert his friend, that the King would be wishing to know the details of last nights expedition and **now**.

Link excused himself and went straight away to the King;

"Link explain."

"Explain, your majesty?" Link was confused and Tarin laughed,

"Explain why there is a live and squealing flitch of bacon in the room next to my own." Link finally understood; but was not happy at Tarin's derogatory comments and was about to chide him for them, when the King commanded;

"Well, I am waiting."

"I'm sorry Sire, I was waiting until after breakfast so that I could speak with you alone."

"You will explain now Link, why you have a Moblin who is our enemy, a murderer and thief; accomodated in one of the castle guest rooms and not in the dungeon where his kind should be." The King's voice was powerful and all now heard and were listening to the conversation. This was not the dignified way in which Link had wanted to present the Moblin's petition, but there was nothing for it now. Aware that he now had an audience, Link started to tell about the events of the prior evening and night.

As he spoke and relayed all that had happened; the King was aware of faint but definite sounds of approval from all those who could hear, including the guards at the door and he too could see the benefits to having the Moblins allied to Hyrule instead of running raids and perhaps even killing again. Link _had _done a good job and made a wise decision, but...

"So, you made all these plans and gave promises in the name of Hyrule to our enemies without first consulting your _King_? You made unilateral decisions as if _you _were the monarch." The King's voice was calm but very cold in tone and Link flinched. "Perhaps you think you can do a better job at ruling the country than I can, you wish to sit on the throne now instead of waiting your turn. You are _very_ lucky my boy that I know you are not thinking of treason, but be warned; your presumption could cost you dearly in the future." Then he raised his voice so that all present could hear him.

"Link you will stay in your rooms under guard until I have dealt with the Moblin and be thankful I do not have you cool your heels in the dungeon. This is the problem when one has not been taught diplomacy and protocol; Jardan go with him." Now his outburst was over, the King instantly calmed down only to have his daughter start to berate him for his tirade against her husband. His anger grew rapidly once again.

"I will _not_ have my authority questioned in this way; I am the King." Malon came to take the Princess in her arms and offer comfort as she too was in need of it; seeing poor Link's face go all white and then red with embarrasment and humiliation, was very upsetting for his old friend. Jardan and Malon exchanged glances as he gently led the stricken Link away to his rooms.

The Hero didn't feel like a hero at the moment, his legs were wobbly and his breathing shallow; if Jardan hadn't been there to support him when he stumbled sometimes, he would have fallen on his face. He did not notice the concerned and caring faces of the soldiers who stood guard at various points along the way, nor of the servants who glanced at him as he passed. All he cared about was the deep ache in his heart, caused by the words that were still ringing in his ears; from the only man whom he had ever considered like a father.

While Link was escorted to his suite, the news of what had happened travelled like wildfire the length and breadth of the castle as servants gossiped to one another. Most were sympathetic to the young man but one was highly delighted in what he'd seen. Tima had relished the expressions that flashed across the pinched and distraught face, as Link had had to endure those harsh words; he felt thoroughly vindicated by Link's humiliation in front of the court, enjoying the boy's stark misery. He had too much sense to show his pleasure though except to his Prince and other friends.

When the banqueting hall had been cleared and everyone had gone about their proper business, the King sank down into his chair exhausted. He was angry with himself for getting carried away and wondered if he had not overreacted. He was left in no doubt on that score when he tried to see Zelda. She turned to look at him but all she could say was;

"How _could_ you father, how could you _hurt_ him like that?"

"I cannot allow anyone to make decisions for this country without my say so Zelda, you know that."

"You _made_ us Ambassadors for Hyrule, to strengthen our allies; does that not carry any weight for decision making?"

"In certain matters only, that is true."

"You were _unneccesarily_ cruel with what you said father and in front of others." Zelda turned and with a little curtsey, she left her father with his thoughts. These however, were not comfortable when he remembered the pale face with the overly bright glittering eyes that winced at his harsh words as if under blows. The King felt a guilty headache coming on and decided to leave the interview with the Moblin until later in the afternoon.

In the meantime, Jardan had got Link to his room and sat him down with a hot, spicy glass of wine hoping that this would help him to relax and get the horrified look off his face. Link could hardly hold the glass because he was shaking so much, Jarden sighed and closed his hands over Link's own to help him steady the mix and with soft words encouraged him to drink. When just over half of the mulled wine had been drunk, Link's shudders slowed and Jardan went to get a blanket to put around his shoulders and sat down next to him.

"You remind me _so_ much of a younger brother Link, or myself a few years ago now. I remember that once, _my_ father gave me a tongue lashing that hurt me far more than any other punishment that he ever gave me; including birching."

"The King is not my father." Was the whispered reply.

"Oh Link, he's as good as your father and treats you like his son, he wouldn't have lost his temper today so much if he didn't, believe me."

"I don't understand, a father would not say those things."

"You were told off and sent to your room Link as if you were a disobedient child, that is all this is"

"I would rather be beaten than have him say all that."

"I know, my father once called me a disgrace to the family name and said he was ashamed of me and was disappointed that I was his son. I had overindulged in one of the alehouses and had been very rude to one of his female guests. Father waited until I was totally sober, to give me such a dressing down that had me broken down in tears. I have never forgotton it and I of course apologised for my behaviour. Later father came to me and told me that I was forgiven and that he had spoken in anger, but I remember the pain still.

"Anyway, what would you know Link, the King has never had you beaten? You are _far _too good." Jardan laughed trying to lighten Link's mood. But Link hung his head;

"It was not the King, it was the Deku Tree. I had got fed up with Mido and told him to find Saria in the Lost Woods, hoping that he would get lost and when he wouldn't go, I started to punch and kick him. The Deku Tree explained that I had been very wrong which I understood, but that was not enough; he held me tight and stripped me with some of that year's growth and beat me with some of his other new twigs."

Jardan laughed again;

"So Little Mr Perfect has been known to be a bad boy after all? I bet the horrible Mido deserved it."

"Well I thought so at the time, but the Deku Tree's methods persuaded me not to do it again." He gave a small smile to his friend adding; "Words hurt more. Leave me please Jardan."

"I cannot leave the room Link, you know that; but I can keep out of your way." Jarden said softly and Link nodded and went on to his balcony still wrapped in his blanket and looking very lost and alone. Jardan kept a sympathetic eye on him but respected his wishes and left him alone, even though he knew that the boy wept.


	6. Coming to Terms

Chapter Six Coming to Terms.

It was well into the afternoon when the King requested that the Moblin come to his audience chamber, to discuss the terms that Link had already set out for peace between them. He looked long and hard at this Moblin who represented what the King felt had been the worst time of his life, the time when he had misjudged Ganondorf as a friend and ignored his daughter's obviously prophetic warnings. None of this showed in his face however and he waited patiently as the Moblin and his guards walked up the carpet.

The King waited until the group was in front of him and then after inviting the Moblin to sit down and dismissing the guards to their normal posts at the doors; he cordially asked to be introduced.

"You have a given name Sir Moblin, that I can use when I speak with you?"

"Certainly Your Highness. My name is Gron."

"Very well, Sir Gron..." The King stopped as Gron held up his hand and waited for the King to aknowledge him.

"I am no Knight, your Majesty. I am just Gron, I was not even on our council. I am only a survivor of the war and the only one left who was able to take charge of our group for the last year or so." Gron then answered all the questions put to him by the King and his advisors about his motives and loyalties and those of the people he was now representing.

"You seem well suited for this duty Gron and I think you deserve the title and the authority that goes with it. It will help you to maintain the respect you deserve, if we make this treaty work. With that, the King drew his sword and before the advisors of his court, he knighted Gron with all privileges befitting his new rank. He gave over the mountain territory that Gron lived in, over to his care; provided that he owed his and all his people, the allegiance to Hyrule as discussed.

Then it was time to sort out the working part of the treaty. What could be gained and offered by both parties and this took some time. In exchange for the protection of Hyrule and it's armies, the moblins could 'watch' the mountain passes and guard. They also were experts in weapon manufacture, not the bombs that the Gorons were famous for; but the blades, spears and arrows. The problem being, that there were too few Moblin left to provide any thing of use to Hyrule. The trade exchange could not be fair.

"_Fair_ exchange is not neccessary Sir Gron. What _is_ required, apart from immediate cessation of hostilities is that both of our peoples uphold the treaty and trust in each other. It may be difficult at first, but it can be done; the very fact that you have come here in trust and willing to do this is proof of that. Your band could have wiped out the company that was sent after you, but you listened to Link instead. We will always be grateful to friends who have intelligence.

"Your ways of life are of course your own to deal with, we don't interfere with the different cultures that make up our allies; but we do like to keep contact and are always available if needed."

"This is a generous offer and I feel that it is only right to inform you of the intent of my counsel. We are wishing to send out searchers for other's of our species who may have survived and yet remain in hiding. It is only fair to warn you that we have no idea of how many or how well organised they might be. It was our aim to bring all back to our first homeland in the mountain passes."

"That is no problem; we can assist you if you require, by making a general amnesty for all our former enemies. Each leader however, will have to swear the same oath as you and be tied by the same treaty; if they are to live in the same community. Does that seem fair?"

"Perfectly fair your Highness. Could I ask that Prince Link accompanies the searching party, our people are 'aquainted' with him of course and he is known for his sense of fairness and honesty. It was well known even when we were enemies."

"That can certainly be arranged, you are sure that others of your kind will trust a Hylian at first?"

"More so perhaps, than his own King does; sometimes Sire." Gron said respectfully, but with purpose.

Your meaning, Sir Gron?" The King's own tone was slightly frosty.

"Forgive me for stepping on toes; but there are not many people who do not just see us as animals, or who put themselves at great risk by showing compassion for the starving young of an enemy. Link only wished to help, I would never have assumed that he was acting on his own; he made sure that I knew that the final say on anything would be contingent on my meeting with yourself."

"I do trust my son-in-law Sir Gron, why would you think otherwise?"

"Gossip spreads fast and into every corner, Your Majesty. Apart from the fact that his balcony is just below my own and I have an excellent sense of smell. I could smell his tears and I could hear his grief. He feels you think he is a traitor. I cannot see how you would come to such a conclusion; but having offspring myself, I do know that misunderstandings occur and can cause heartbreak."

"Foolish boy, I will be speaking with him after I have finalised things with you Sir Gron and thank you. I was probably too harsh and he can be rather sensitive." The King ignored the raised eyebrow of his new ally and welcomed him to stay in the guest rooms he had been assigned. The newly knighted Sir Gron was then allowed freely to go to his rooms; escorted this time only by attendants, who had been appointed for his stay in the castle. He'd also been invited to attend the dinner which would now be held in his honour within the next hour.

The King then made his way to Link's rooms and dismissed the guards from outside his door feeling slightly ashamed that in his anger he had done this, he should not have treated the boy as if he was just short of a criminal. He nodded at Jardan who had remained in the background with the normal interior guards and walked to the balcony where his son-in-law still sat with the blanket around his shoulders. Link was detached and just watching the horizon with unseeing eyes; lost in his own thoughts.

He hadn't spoken or even recognised that anyone was with him for a good hour and in anyone else this behaviour could be taken as self pity or melodrama. But with Link, he had never really been subjected to this form of treatment before and it had nearly broken his heart to feel that he could be taken as a traitor. He had devoted most of his life to Hyrule and the King's words had hurt him badly. Link was aware however when the King drew up another chair to sit down next to him and he leapt up to stand straight with his head bowed in the presence of his monarch.

"Sit down Link, sit down my boy." He waited until Link sat again and then he said with a heavy sigh; "Link, when I spoke earlier, I spoke in haste and anger. It led me to say things that were unconsidered and I know you have taken them to heart; in perhaps a more intense way, than I meant. I am still sensitive on the issue surrounding my deposition and it led me to speak in haste and for that I'm sorry."

"You don't think I'm a traitor anymore?" Link whispered; not trusting his voice to remain steady and not wanting the King to hear the sniffles that hadn't yet, fully ceased.

"No Link, I never for one moment thought of you as a traitor. In that, _you_ took my words too far." He put his arm round Link's shoulder giving him a squeeze and offered him a hankie to wipe his face. " Are you feeling better now? Good." He said as Link nodded. "Now I must go. You will attend dinner tonight Link, it will be in honour of our new ally Sir Gron." Link recognised that this was not a request and indeed he wished to see the Moblin again; he just wished that he had been given longer to freshen himself up.

Jardan came to help him by setting out his garments for the evening while Link had a quick bath. He was pleased that the King had come in to apologise and he knew that by doing so in front of the interior attendants, that the news of the appeasement would travel just as quickly as the news of the King's anger had done. Link was still a bit too quiet for Jardan's liking but he knew he would come round and said;

"I told you so." just to cheer him up or make him annoyed. Either way it should break him out of his self imposed silence. "He was treating you like his own." It worked and Link threw his wet sponge over at Jardan, catching him in the head and making the Hero feel instantly better as he watched his friend's hair drip water down his face. Jardan looked mad but was in truth happy to see Link act more like himself and got his own back by flicking the damp towel at Link's bare behind making him yelp with the sting.

At last Link was grinning and Jardan flung his clothes at him telling him to dress quickly as dinner was not going to be long and it would never do to be late. Soon a sedate Link was entering the dinning hall with a dignified Jardan in attendance and they took their places in expectation of the King. Zelda had run to give him a hard hug and checked him over. She was still angry with her father as she had not been allowed to go to her husband; but although she could still see evidence that he had been distressed, Link's smile reassured her.

When the King entered accompanied by Sir Gron, everyone rose; then the King welcomed the Moblin in the name of Hyrule and named the feast in his honour. Sir Gron bowed and took his seat, inclining his head to the now smiling Link and noticing as well how young Link was for all the deeds he had done. Few if any, around the table could fully appreciate, what all the battles before had been like and Gron who had _seen_ Link fight, marvelled that the Hero could retain such charm and seeming innocence; when he had been so fearless and determined in battle.

Dinner was a relaxed affair and although Sir Gron was not normally given to speaking a great deal, he was willing to answer questions; hoping that understanding of his people would come from all of this attention. The other conversations had picked up from breakfast; the Princesses were once again speaking of going to the market, only it would now be in the morning and Link had already agreed to go with them. Tarin leaned forward to speak to Link and tapped him on the arm saying in a very loud whisper;

"It's good to see things are patched up between yourself and the King, my cousin. I wish _I _were still young enough to turn on the waterworks to get out of a scolding." Then he laughed as Link blushed to his roots. Others joined in the laughter even though they had not all heard the remark, but most assumed it to be some pleasant banter that had made their Prince blush. Even Zelda smiled at him and he had to bite his cheek so as not to let the further dig of humiliation get to him or reveal his disquiet to the now smirking Tarin.

Soon however, it had passed and dinner came to an end and with it some important things to decide. The King and Sir Gron wished to speak privately with Link to decide when would be best to go and search for any remaining pockets of survivors who might want to make peace with Hyrule under amnesty.

"Do you know where any of your former allies might be hiding Sir Gron?" asked the King.

"Not with any certainty, Prince Link would have better knowledge of all the places that are around more than myself."

"You are willing to do this Link, lead a company of soldiers with some of Sir Gron's men to find these hideouts?"

"Of course Your Majesty."

"Then once our guests have gone, you will go and retrieve our 'hostage' and collect any that Sir Gron wishes to go with you. Shall we say in one month?"

"Yes Your Highness, in one month."

"Link, you do not agree?" The King recognised the thoughtful look on his son-in-law's face.

"I would rather leave tomorrow Sire, there may be others who are starving or lacking in some way. A further month may be too long for them to wait."

"Tomorrow then it is Link, you have a good heart my boy; I will provide a wagon with supplies and medicine for you to take with you."

"Thank you Sire." Came from two voices and the Hero and the Moblin left together. Sir Gron towered over Link but he looked towards him fondly and took the Prince's face in his huge clawed hand; the trace of the previous tears was still evident in the slightly swollen eyes.

"You are a remarkable foe and friend Link. I am honoured to know you." Then he left, bowing to Link and left for his rooms and Link then had to leave to find Zelda and explain, his next duty.


	7. Chapter 7 Ambassadorial Duties

Chapter Seven Ambassadorial Duties

Zelda was most upset to find out that Link was going to be away without her. But she could not fault his reasoning and agreed that the sooner the searches began, the better it would of course be for all concerned. She was sorry that he would miss a lot of time during her cousins' visit but knew it could not be helped. Link swore to her that he would return every other day or so when he was able.

Once again Prince Tarin was amazed at the King for allowing the young Prince the responsibility of such an important task unsupervised. He was sure that they would all be sorry when one day the boy's superb luck ran out and this feeling did not lessen, when he saw Link's sparkling eyes and determined manner; proof of his eagerness for the task ahead. Link could not keep the joy from his face at the prospect of his mission even though he knew that it pained Zelda.

Zelda tried to be cheerful as she watched her beloved ride away on Epona; knowing that she could not accompany or follow him this time. She could tell from the mental link they shared, that he too was saddened by that fact that they would be seperated; but his overall demeaner was excited for the adventure. The Princess couldn't help a fond smile as she recognised the feelings of the Hero about to face his next task. She sent a personal 'message' down the link to her husband and laughed to see him blush and stare at her as he rode away; his eyes searching her out, knowing exactly where she was standing, until he was too far away to see her any longer.

As they rode off through the town and market, the soldiers were waved at and cheered by their families and friends. This was a happy send off however; as opposed to the much more sombre and sad times when the men went to wage war. Link led out at the front with the Lieutenant and Sir Gron; the Hero was dressed familiarly in his green tunic and hat, his flaxen hair shining brightly in the sunlight. Their first destination was the mountains to recover the Captain of the Guard and then back to Death Mountain where rumours had reached Gron of some moblins living in the shadows, who were also leaderless.

When the mountain moblins saw the approach of the cavalcade, they cautiously came out of their homes to find out what had transpired with Gron and the King. There was great rejoicing when they saw the wagon that was full of provisions which included grain seeds and bolts of material. These were eagerly and gratefully received, the material and sewing equipment would be immediatly useful; as the women and children were by now, just dressed in rags.

Soon the relief party was organising the dispersal of the goods and regaining their captain. Gron had then left the group in the charge of his deputy as he was to accompany Link as an ambassador to any of his remaining people. It was not long before they were once again on their way towards the stronghold of the Goron Race at Death Mountain.

Meantime Zelda had come down from the tower; from where she had rushed to see the last that she could, of her husband as he rode away and strained to feel him through their link. But all she could sense was a profound relief and she knew that it stemmed from Link's desire to be useful and productive. She smiled sadly; missing her mate and companion, who could be trusted to put all other's interests before his own. Tarin met her outside her chambers and the Prince offered her his arm.

"Since you are deprived of your normal escort my dear Zelda, permit me to supply the deficiency." He took her hand in his own and placed it on his arm and the pair went down the stairs to the entrance hall. There they met Sarah and Julia and agreed to take a picnic tea down to Lake Hylia. Zelda wasn't overly enthusiastic about this, she loved her cousins dearly, but they were not so free as she and Link; they were always attended too by so many servants and guards, that she felt as though she was a prisoner. At least when Link was with her they could run off and hide from the ever present 'eyes'.

But at the moment that was all just wishful thinking and also lacking in gratitude, she chided herself; so with good grace, she smiled and agreed to the picnic. Tarin was very attentive to her needs; he always had been, taking care of her as if she were the youngest of his sisters and his favourite. He in turn was glad to have her to himself for a while, without having to worry about the boy to whom she was married. It had been too many years since the cousins could all be together just to enjoy themselves like old times.

Later that day, Zelda felt her mental link flare into life as Link's mind brushed against her own and for a short while she could communicate with him. He was pleased with the way the first phase of the assignment had gone and now they were headed for Death Mountain. That explained the sudden connection; he was fairly nearby, on his way to visit the Gorons, so she sent her regards to Darunia via him and wished him luck. He sent his own feelings of love back to her and reassured of his safety, Zelda allowed herself to loosen up and enjoy the evening more.

Link would not be back that evening obviously and Zelda did not feel like going to a lonely bed too early; so she stayed up later than normal for her and kept her father and Tarin company. Malon and Jardan had retired to their rooms already, which left her with no one else to keep her company except her cousins once again. Not that she minded; but Tarin had a tendency to say some stupid things recently which would make her uncomfortable, as she could tell he was half serious about his words.

Tarin and her father had been enjoying quite a large quantity of wine between them, the girls had been more modest in their amounts and the conversation was getting on Zelda's nerves. Tarin kept hinting that the King had made a mistake in wedding Zelda to Link and that he should have united their kingdoms, by betrothing her to himself. He recognised at least that that was now too late thankfully and that the young royal couple were very happy; but he kept belittling Link in the way he spoke and it annoyed Zelda greatly.

She reasoned with herself that wine loosened men's tongues too far in any case and that it was most likely that Tarin would be mortified in the morning if she brought up the subject to his face. At least her father was not agreeing with the man; he saw no difficulty or problems in the fact that she was married to the Hero. Ah well, she thought, it will all be forgotton in the morning when the sore heads wipe it from the mind. She supposed that it should hardly be a surprise to her that Tarin had thought of her in those terms either; it would have been an advantageous match for both of them at one time and probably a happy one as well, had she not already fallen in love with Link.

Whilest all this was going on in the palace, Link had reached and met with Darunia who was overjoyed to meet once again with his 'brother'. The Goron Halls were soon alight with lanterns and welcoming feasts for all their guests. Darunia had shown absolutely no surprise at all when Sir Gron was introduced, leading Link to suspect that the rumours of Moblins at Death Mountain had a basis in truth.

Gorons would not be rushed however and he was in Darunia's domain; waiting on the Goron leader to introduce the question, that would allow Link to explain the purpose of his visit. Knowing this would not happen until _all_ the feasting and introductions were completed to _all_ Goron satisfaction; which could take a long time as feasting was very important to the rock eaters, Link settled down to enjoy the hospitality and observe quietly.

Darunia was a shrewd being and one of the sages; he had a great love of life and was intensly loyal to those who claimed his protection and was generous to a fault. Link watched him as he made to speak with Sir Gron and was pleased when the atmosphere stayed congenial; if Darunia was at all surprised that a Moblin was in his Halls, let alone one knighted by the King;he did not show it. Soon he caught the bright eyes of Link watching him and he beckoned him over to his table, inviting him to sit down next to him and opposite Gron.

"How is my Brother the King, Link?"

"He is well Brother Darunia and sends his regards, as does Zelda; she also said that she'd give you a kiss if she were here in person, but I am sorry, I do not do that by proxy." And Link grinned at Darunia whose eyes widened as he roared with laughter.

"No! I should think not Link and I will wait until I see her next, to return the favour. Now explain your quest to me. I take it from Sir Gron here that your king has certain proposals for me?"

"Yes, but not for you directly; it is your help we require."

"I did not go into details of your mission Prince Link; it was not my position to explain all to Lord Darunia." Gron hoped he had not overstepped the mark and informed the Goron of more than he was required to do.

"That's O.K. Sir Gron and can we drop all the titles and formality while we are here; it's stuffy enough at court when we _have_ to be ceremonious, unless of course you wish to keep it up?"

"No Link; that's fine by me, my brother."

"And me, I am not used to being anything but Gron."

"Well good that's settled then; perhaps now we can just talk. Darunia, we need to know if you know of any moblin refugees..." and Link proceeded to tell the Goron of the plans that had been put forward for the Moblin Race.

"There _are _some moblins who have taken refuge in this mountain, or rather around the other side of it; but they are under my protection and are quite reserved. What would be their situation should they _not_ want to take up the King's offer?"

"No different to now, so long as they remained non aggressive." Link waited on Darunia's reply as the Goron considered carefully.

"I will go myself to find out wether or not they wish to meet with you. Wait here until I return please and do not follow, allow me to pave the way." This was of course agreed upon and arranged for the morning. Meantime, the events of the evening carried on and it was late by the time everyone got to bed. But in the morning when Link rose and was seated at breakfast, Darunia came to him to say that he had already been to visit the moblins and they agreed to meet with Link and Gron.

Passing through yet one more of the secret doorways from Goron Hall, one Link had never seen before; they came to a set of caves hidden on the side of Death Mountain and overlooking a pretty green valley. This was new territory for Link as he had never come over this way on his travels and he took everything in. As they drew closer, an elderly Moblin came to greet them and invited them in to his cave. Then he served them cool drinks while they all chatted and ideas were exchanged.

This group was quite numerous but mainly made up of females and their young. The old Moblin was the only adult male left, the nearest in age to him being several juveniles; mere adolescents who had been too young to fight with their sires. Link was distressed at the number of orphans and widows especially when he knew that he personally, was responsible for the deaths of so many of their males.

Gron noticed Link's growing disquiet and surmised for himself the reason.

"You must not blame yourself for this depletion in our numbers Link. All of us know the risks of war and you had a duty to your kingdom to protect it from great evil. Only Ganondorf is responsible for our lack; you were always honourable and this is well known among my people, as I have said to you before."

"Thank you Gron but it still upsets me to think of such wastage."

"That is all to the good and now you can find your atonement in helping as you are doing. These here will agree to the King's terms gladly now; although it will be better for them to stay here for now. Darunia is happy for them to do so."

The deals were done and the moblins left in peace again. Link was happy to take his leave of Darunia and set his sights on returning to Hyrule and his Princess; he missed her more than he thought possible and if they hurried they could be back in Hyrule by nightfall.


	8. An Interlude

Chapter Eight An Interlude

After Link had duly reported to the King the results of the excursion, he was dismissed from the Royal Presence and flew into the arms of his wife. The time spent apart had seemed a lot longer to both of them than the actual time in reality. Their reunion was energetic and prolonged to say the least, which amused the servants who'd been banished for the night; the Prince and Princess apparantly had no need of assistance_ that _evening.

Even Impa, who normally was greeted most cordially by Link and for whom he had deep love and respect; only got a brief wave and a 'Hi Impa' as he ran by, chasing after his wife. Impa just smiled and rolled her eyes; vastly amused by the antics of the two young people that meant more to her than anyone else. She had seen them do incredible things for some who were only just barely adults now. She then smiled at Tarin and his sisters who had come out of their respective rooms after hearing the commotion of rushing feet and giggles.

"I do not suppose we shall see Link or Zelda at dinner this evening; they seem a little...preoccupied." Tarin said wryly. Impa just smirked at him as she replied in a very 'tongue in cheek' way;

"I would think not. Link must be _so_ exhausted after his journey, he will probably rest tonight. I shall see to it that the kitchen sends up some food in a couple of hours for him in case his appetite for_ food _increases later. I am sure Zelda will look after him and make sure he does not _overtax_ himself." Then she could contain herself no longer and went of laughing. Her mirth would have been short lived however; had she seen the look on Tarin's face, as he could not help but overhear some of the sounds coming from the bedchamber he was standing outside.

He soon turned on his heel and clenching his fist, he strode back to finish his own dressing as he _would_ be expected at the evening meal. The ever present groom, Tima was on hand to rub salt in the wound however. He enjoyed stirring things up and had hated Link ever since he had first set eyes on him.

"It is a shame Sire that you should have to put up with the lack of modesty and decorum in that uncouth Prince." He sneered; "A royal personage would at least do the decent thing and wait until such times when there are no others about to cause such a ruckus. Your unmarried sisters should not be subjected to such scenes of debauchery."

"It is _hardly_ debauchery Tima, for a married couple, to indulge in a little playtime along the corridor; they were not overly intimate in public. My sisters were not exposed to anything inappropriate, even if they had heard what was going on. You presume too much and should learn to curb your tongue."

"Yes My Lord. Forgive me please." Tima however was pleased, he had noticed his master's growing desire for Zelda, no matter how hard the Prince tried to fight it and sowing yet more seeds of doubt, as to the suitability of Link to be classed as royalty; suited his purpose. After all, his master was a Prince born and as such surely had some influence over the King. Tarin himself could hardly wait to get out of his room and go to dinner as small, muted but still very obvious, sounds of love-making came filtering through from the next chamber.

Totally unaware of all the other goings on in the castle, Link and Zelda were making up for lost time. He'd chased her through the corridors towards the private chambers on the upper floors; following her through secret passageways where she tried to lose him, but her laughter gave her away too much. For Link, the hunt awoke a lust so deep and so far never felt before; his eyes were almost black with desire and his prey stood no chance of escape.

His prey however, was looking forward to being caught and was not really trying hard to escape; but when she saw the feral look in his face and the gleam shining in his eyes, a delicious feeling of fear and excitement ran down her spine and she gave a little shriek as she fell over her bed with her husband's body pushing her down. Their first coupling was fast and furious, to the satisfaction of both and Link forgot about the doctor's prohibition for Zelda. She was delighted except for the fact, that it was the wrong time of the month for her to conceive.

Once they had gained their breath and come down from their high, they dissolved in gales of laughter. Link thought that Zelda had never looked more beautiful than she did now; with her hair, damp and dishevelled and her eyes glowing with love for him. The fact that she was naked as well, obviously added to her allure and the thought made him smile again as he started to creep up the bed towards her. Watching him on the prowl, Zelda gave another little squeek and scooted up as far as she could before diving off the side and making a run for it.

But Link was fast and no amount of hiding behind chairs and small tables was helping, as they all were overthrown in his desire to reach his goal. Zelda vanished into the small private bathroom and tried to shut the door; once again to no avail, as Link pushed his way in and ended up tripping over and landing in the filled bath tub. Water went everywhere as he had pulled Zelda in with him. Splashing each other and still laughing; they barely heard the knock on the side door, before Impa came in with fresh towels for them.

"You **_will_** be cleaning up all of this water before it floods the rest of the castle won't you Link." she said in no uncertain terms and with a fierce look on her face. Link sobered immediately and nodded at Impa as she left them alone again. Zelda was in fits of giggles watching his face;

"Ha ha ha. You should see your face Link, you are _scared_ of Impa aren't you?" His wife had her arms wrapped round her midriff as she laughed at him. Link stared at her;

"She can be one scarey woman Zel, I've been in her bad books once or twice. Never again." And he splashed her once again for good measure.

"Just remember Link," called Impa; through the door this time, "I will bring you up something to eat later on and _this _time answer me _before_ I come in. I dont want to walk in on anything that will scar me for the rest of my life." She smiled as yet more laughter from the couple answered her statement. But they waited until her step had vanished from the hallway before starting a messy pillow fight. They could still be childlike and that was for the good because they had both missed out on it the first time around.

The rest of the night was spent in doing whatever they felt like at the time and as neither was particularly tired, they didn't get a lot of sleep. Link however would not risk repeating his totally carefree response to his wife again. He was strong willed and she resigned; he would not spill his seed in her anymore that night. She hid her disappointment once again; Link still made sure that she was always satisfied physically and that only he really missed out on the ultimate closeness, that staying inside her would bring.

Eventually they slept; tucked up together and so satisfied and exhausted, that neither of them heard the maids enter the room and clear up all the mess that they had made. Impa had taken pity on Link and was not going to insist that he be made to tidy their rooms like a naughty child. The maids left laughing quietly amongst themselves and one even said in a whisper to her friends;

"Perhaps this time our Princess will find herself expecting again."

"Let's hope so, it has been so hard for her since she miscarried and to see her friend with her baby and not have her own."

"I thought that the Prince wont let them try for another baby just yet though..." The voices stopped speaking as they realised they were not alone. Tima had been on his way back to his master's suite to fetch an outdoor cloak when he rounded the corner and came across the three maids. He bowed politely as they passed and then carried on to complete his errand, a secret smile on his face as he stored away this piece of news.

Link awoke full of energy as usual, the gifts he'd been granted by Farore and Din at the end of his quest infusing him. After spending the neccessary time in the bathroom to relieve himself and freshen up, he grinned and thanking the Goddesses silently; he crept up on his still sleeping and unsuspecting wife. She awoke to feel her husband's hands caressing her and his lips nuzzling at her neck and as she became more aware, she realised that another part of his anatomy was also interested in the fact that she was now awake.

An hour or so later when the pair were once again basking in the afterglow of intense lovemaking; Link realised that the room had been tidied. Which meant that Impa had told the maids, which meant that girls had been in this morning, which meant that he and Zelda had been seen...had they been covered up after...how was he going to look any of the maids in the face again?

Zelda noticed his red face and wondered about it until he told her that the room had been cleaned up. She however was not a bit embarrassed; after all she had been brought up in the castle, as had most of the maids and it was normal for all of them to go about their duties, regardless of the state of the room's occupants. The maids were discreet; they had to be if they wished to keep their position and anyway, Zelda knew all of the girls on this floor personally. Link did not feel very reassured; it may have been her way of life, but up until fairly recently it had not been his.

"Don't worry my love, you have nothing to be ashamed off anyway. I already know all the girls are jealous of me." She laughed ecstatically when his face reddened even more and she was still laughing when Impa appeared and told them to get up.

"It was _your_ fault Impa, that the maids came in wasn't it? I told you _I_ would clear up the mess." Link was most indignant and it made Impa smile.

"Come on Link, it is good to have a new topic of conversation for the servants, it gets boring having the same old things to chat about. I expect they will be talking about your body for weeks to come. Now get up, or you will be adding fuel to the fire; with speculation about just what it is, you are still getting up to in here." Impa stood with her arms folded waiting and Link got up; no longer shy in front of her, she had after all been dealing with him since he had been forced asleep in the Temple of Time.

Zelda was by now dressed and ready to go down for a meal and found out that it was in fact lunchtime; they had missed breakfast entirely. As they walked together, down to the dining hall; Link was sure that everyone he passed and then everyone who served them dinner, was smirking at him and he blushed so red that the colour did not fade until well after dessert. Even Malon and Jardan later that afternoon seemed to be grinning for no apparant reason; Zelda just told him he was being paranoid.

In the afternoon, another picnic had been arranged; this time for Hyrule field and once again, all of Hyrule was informally invited. To Link's delight, a few of the young and more adventurous Moblins from the mountains turned up. They originally came to visit the market and to see how they would be received and decided to go to the picnic. There was a cautious welcome for them from most, but by the end of the day; new friends had been made. Link and Zelda were delighted; their feelings of happiness, doubled through their link.

But all good things come to an end and the picnic and brief holiday was no exception. Link was to be on the road again by the following afternoon as more refugee moblins had been contacted. These were ones who had had previous contact with those at Death Mountain and the old Moblin would go with Link, Gron and Darunia to try to contact them. They in turn hopefully, would know of others who could be helped and once a network of communication had been opened up perhaps Link could return home for longer than a day.


	9. Words of Poison

Chapter Nine Words of Poison

For the next two weeks, this then was the pattern of life for Link and Zelda. He would spend a couple of days searching and finding small pockets of various former enemies, not all were moblins but all came under the same offer of amnesty. Then he would return for the night and morning to be with Zelda while others collated new information for the next assignment.

When he was with his wife; Link could confide in her, the sadness he felt for the Moblins and the guilt that would not go away. The majority of the refugees were females and the young. The worst little group they found were only just able to be saved, a young female as yet unmated and who was trying her best to provide for ten younger children and a couple of sick elderly ones. The girl was exhausted and barely able to hold the long staff with the sharp blade that she was using, to protect the entrance to the cave they were all holed up in.

The older Moblin from Death Mountain was the one to gain her trust, praising her courage with genuine feeling; amazed that none had died in her care during the past eighteen months. But it had been close, the girl was starving herself and had not been able to get much to feed all of those in her charge; they were all close to death. Another month would have been too late entirely. Once she realised that help had come, the young female wept in relief; especially when she saw the wagon that brought supplies and therefore life.

But her gratitude had made Link feel even more guilty until Zelda got exasperated with him and his indulgence of wallowing in self pity. After listening once again to him berate himself; she turned on him, her eyes flashing with amused anger.

"You are brave Link, there is no question about that; but you can be such an idiot."

"Zelda?" Link protested, he was not used to his wife ridiculing him.

"Even you couldn't have wiped out a _complete_ army of moblins on your own."

"I suppose not." Link grinned a bit sheepishly. "But what happened to them all?"

"There were others fighting even while you cleansed the temples Link, but I think there was fighting amongst Ganon's own people anyway. He also used his servants as if they were animals and kept them in herds. I have been talking to Sir Gron, Ganon took many young males straight away into the army and left just the breeding females; many with only one male to a 'harem'. When Ganon was defeated, the males were leaderless and without direction, many fought one another; the whole thing was a mess.

"Well we are trying to do our best now, you are right Zel; it's not helping anyone by brooding on the past, it just that it makes me mad really, all the waste."

"There is nothing we can do about what has already happened Link, now are you coming here or do I have to punish you for ignoring my Royal Order?" Link looked at her askance and grinned; before he took off at a run, with the Princess in hot pursuit; waving her slipper in her hand as she laughed evilly. After nearly knocking Impa over in his haste to get out of Zelda's range, Link found himself in a tight grip. He had forgotten how strong the Sheikah woman was.

"You have mislaid your manners Link, should I hand you over to Zelda for correction?"

"No, anything but." He laughed and wriggled out of the grasp to race down the corridor and out of sight; just ahead of Zelda. In the morning, they would have to say goodbye again; but for now the time was theirs and they made the most of it as always. Their time together was less than normal however, as the report of two moblin children came from the Zoras this time.

Zelda had the bright idea of having a small group of Moblin females to accompany the troop; it might make it easier to contact these lost women and children, if any more groups without the males were to be found. She had asked to go with them herself, longing to be part of the rescue party; but Link had vetoed it, there was still a risk of danger and she was too valuable if ever she were to be held to ransom.

The children had been spotted around the narrow paths leading up to the waterfall which blocked the entrance to Zora's Domain and had been seen using the secret warp point to the Lost Woods. Not many people used the area anymore because it led nowhere they could reach, unless they could use Zelda's lullaby. It took a surprisingly long time to coax the children to come near to them. They had been hiding beneath the waterfall in the shallow recess and sleeping in the Lost Woods, where a couple of the Skullkids had taken pity on them and stopped them from venturing too far into the unknown and dangerous woods.

It was an adolescent boy and his much younger sister who were taking shelter, the youth still had to fill out to reach his adult stature although he was nearly full grown in height; his face however was heartbreakingly young. Link felt a special satisfaction in being able to gain the trust of these children and in being able to unite them with the others of their race; even if not their real parents, he was giving them over to safety.

As they were not too far away, they were able to make it back the same day to the castle and Link's joy at this and the success of his mission, translated into his zest for his wife that night. His loving was bold and exciting, as he was full of energy and his own sense of achievement; Zelda was not complaining as once again he forgot himself and this time she could hope that his seed would take hold.

Link did not forget again though and chided himself for the self indulgence of this night. There was still a couple of months to go before the doctors had said it would be safe for Zelda and he did not want to either of them to go through the despair of losing their baby again, just because he had no self control. It was then he decided to be stronger and more circumspect in his marital relationship again.

Zelda was not quite so happy in the more restrained Link; she liked the way that she and Link paired and was herself always happy with the volatile, physical tussles and couplings they enjoyed. She of course liked the tender ways too; but now he was always so careful, the spontenaity was lacking. Zelda knew why; but it still annoyed her, that all her 'tricks' didn't work on getting her strong-willed husband to relax his self imposed rules.

Once again a call came through from the Zora; another group of Moblins and various others who were living together in hiding; had been found sheltering in the Ice Cavern and the woods beyond. To the great surprise of them all and making them much more cautious; this group was comprised soley of males, who were automatically suspicious and defensive.

Sir Gron had his work cut out for him with the leader of this group. He was a large Moblin and the phrase _'All brawn and no brain' _came to mind when Link looked at him. Thankfully, although he was the leader and had proved capable at the task; the burly moblin had several friends, who were good advisors to him and knew how to be tactful and diplomatic. Eventually negotiations were under way; the males quick to see the possibilities of finding a home where they could perhaps, choose to make their own families instead of being selectively bred.

That night the Zoras held a party for them all. Celebrating the birth of the newly re-formed Moblin Race, the Zoras had pulled out all the stops and the lanterns that lit the caverns reflected their multi colours around the halls like rainbows dancing. It was even prettier than the fairy fountains Link had seen in the past and he felt a bit lost that Zelda was not here with him. Not that he lacked for company, Ruto was only too pleased to make up for the lack of his wife and to tease him mercilessly.

Still she was familiar and good company; someone he knew that he could trust and was very pleasant to dance and dine with. He made sure her plate was never empty and escorted her with all his usual gentlemanly aplomb, for as many dances as she wished. She in turn, conveyed to him that she was engaged (for real this time) to a very nice Zoran who although he was not there at the moment was eager to meet his long term 'rival'. Link grinned and reassured Ruto that he would be honoured.

A Zoran courier had been sent to Hyrule Castle to inform of the success of this mission and that the Hylians were staying overnight as guests of Princess Ruto as they celebrated with them. Zelda felt hurt, she would have loved to be with Link; but instead she was left alone while _he_ danced the night away with of all people, Princess _Fish_. He should have come home to her, he was not too far away.

She sulked for a little bit, feeling guilty for being rude in her mind to Ruto. The girl was a fellow sage after all and really the two got on very well; of course Ruto teased Zelda about Link, but that is all it was and the Princess of Hyrule knew this. She was just feeling left out and bored; the life of pampered Princess was not for her, unlike her cousins who were able to just take amusements all day. She wanted to be out riding with Link, meeting her people and making _passionate_ love; not the overly restrained kind of recently.

That night her bed felt doubly empty because Link should have been there as he was close by. Zelda tossed and turned, sighing heavily and getting more and more disgruntled. She developed a headache and her temper worsened; when Impa came in with a potion to help her go to sleep. The Sheikah sat with her near daughter until the Princess slept; she needed no explanations for her charge's unrest, the absence of Link was self explanatory.

Zelda awoke the next morning feeling drained of energy instead of invigorated and she ghosted down to breakfast looking pale and wraithlike. Impa had to hide her smiles; honestly, if Zelda was like this when she had been apart for only a couple of days, what would she be like if it ever came to Link having to be away longer. But still, it was better that she missed him than not. Impa knew that it was not just the physical aspect of love that Zelda missed, Link was the other half of her soul and she missed the completeness that being with him brought.

Although this was true and Zelda did miss Link terribly; she was getting angry at him in an almost corresponding way. The anger only got worse when he had sent a message saying that he would not be back that day either as he was escorting the Moblins to the mountains and it was expected to be a great homecoming for the males, who would at long last be able to look forward to starting a proper colony. Word had already been sent ahead and the preparations made for a grand homecoming. Link was to be one of the guests of honour and so he would be away again that night.

In truth, all Link wanted to do was get back home to his wife; he missed her dreadfully but in one way the seperation was a good thing. He was finding it harder and harder not to give in to their desire for another child. Not only that; but the closeness of the bond they shared was being compromised and he knew that it was because she was not feeling fulfilled. For this reason, Link was grateful that Tarin and his sisters were able to stay on longer in Hyrule than they had originally intended. They all got on so well, that he was sure that Zel would not be missing him as much as he missed her.

During the day, Zelda however got more and more unhappy. She wanted to be included in all the things that Link was doing; it was after all, the job that her father had assigned to **_both_** of them. Even though she tried to hide it, her mood was fairly obvious to everyone and it gave Tima his chance to stir up trouble later in the morning. He was outside the library door when he heard it open to let out his two Princesses; so being the 'gentleman' that he was, he offered both of them an arm to escort them to their rooms.

Sarah and Julia both giggled and flirted with the older man; he had been part of their brother's entourage for many years and had known both girls since their childhood, being entrusted with their safekeeping many times. Tima was loyal to his Royal Family and very fond of his young charges, but that did not stop him using them in his schemes if he could. They were halfway down the corridor when the library door opened again and Tima could smell the light perfume that Zelda favoured. Perfect.

The girls were still giggling and didn't realise that Zelda had followed them, that was all to the good because then Tima could pretend he also thought that they were speaking privately. He put on his friendliest face and flirted back with Sarah and Julia knowing that they would comment as they always did. Sarah was the first to start their familiar banter.

"Stop flirting Tima, honestly how will we know which of us will marry you if you make such pretty eyes at us both?"

"My Ladies, I could never choose between either of you; but seriously I hope that neither of you make a choice of lover soon."

"What has got into you Tima, you are not normally so solemn; you usually wish to here of _all _our conquests."

"I have seen things recently that makes me fear for you girls, entrapped into marriage; I had not normally considered the fate of such bondage on females and it makes me worried for those I hold dear." With this he made his face straight, with no hint of amusement but let worry shine in his eyes.

"Goodness, you are serious; are you not? But I don't know what there is to fear in a loving relationship. Surely your concern is misplaced. After all, we must marry someone; someday."

"Oh my dear young ladies; I realise this and it grieves me that you may choose a young man such as your friend, our beloved Princess Zelda has done." By now they were outside the girls' doors and the faint footfall of Zelda that Tima heard following had stopped around the corner and not overtaken them. He knew she listened. Julia spoke;

"I would **love **someone like Link, she is so lucky, he is handsome, brave and he absolutely adores her."

"That is as maybe but I don't like the way he treats her, he is a young man still; he leaves her all day long pining for him and then just comes home to use her as if she were no better than a whore and without even the consolation of a child. What sort of really _caring_ husband does that. You know the policy in our country, no man travels in dangerous times without leaving an heir to follow him."

"Ah, there I _can_ correct you; they must wait at least a full year after Zelda's miscarriage, to try again for a baby and I know it is hard for her."

"Poor Lady, but why must it wait a year, I know for a fact that doctors usually only advise that one or two cycles of the moon be waited, not a twelvemonth. I should think it is more likely that the Prince does not yet wish for children and can use this as an excuse to defer the day he becomes a father; after all is said and done, he is not much more than a child himself."

"Tima, I appreciate your concern for ourselves if we were to be wed; but you do Link an injustice surely and you must take care of how you speak."

"I am sorry my Ladies, my tongue sometimes runs away with me but I speak as I find my dears; you know this and I hate to think of _either_ of you being treated as if you were just a carnal toy, even if it is disguised as a form of love. You would be better off with an older man whose lusts for life are a little more quenched and who will adore and spoil you as you both deserve."

"For shame Tima, speak no more of this; I declare I will not be able to look Link in the face again should you speak any more so." Tima had heard Zelda's horrified intake of breath and smiled. Then he heard his master as he approached and say to the hidden Princess;

"Zelda, you look pale; shall I escort you to your rooms and call your nurse?"

Tima vanished silently; his cruel words he knew, would leach like poison in the girl's veins.


	10. Foolishness

Chapter Ten Foolishness

Having left Zelda in the care of Impa, who looked concernedly at the girl's pale face and decided that she would be better lying down for an hour or so; Tarin wandered back to his chambers thoughtfully. He had received notice from his father that his sisters and himself should return home within the fortnight, as suitors for the two girls had made request to visit with them. Knocking on the doors of both his siblings, he requested that they come to his rooms to discuss the letter from their father.

When he had the attention of his sisters and had explained the objective behind their father's summons, the girls looked at one another a little apprehensively; both thinking of the warnings that Tima had said about husbands. Neither girl was looking forward yet, to being tied down to a husband; who would possibly not consider their freedoms as of any import. Their sudden reluctance in the face of true romance surprised their brother, after all it seemed to be the main topic of conversation between them usually.

When he commented on this, his sisters explained the conversation they had had with Tima; it had disturbed them, not just for themselves but for their cousin also. Tarin knew how cunning his groom was and put two and two together; this was the reason for Zelda's shocked pallor earlier, she too must have overheard the discussion. The prince cursed Tima in his mind as he felt sure that the man would have known that the other Princess was listening to him; not only that, but he had now frightened the two younger princesses and put silly ideas into their minds.

However a small and nasty part of him hoped that he could perhaps, use Zelda's dismay to his own advantage; he was no fool, he knew that Link and Zelda genuinely loved each other dearly; but Link was not here at the moment and it would serve the boy right for his perceived neglect of his wife, to have her pay some small attention elsewhere. For now though, his sisters needed reassurance.

"My dear girls, you should not put all your trust in Tima's words; you will be able to choose your husbands with wise guidance. Our father and myself will make sure that any who wed you will be suitable for you. We love you and would not wish you harm or to have your wings clipped in a loveless marriage. The two suitors who are awaiting you are also brothers; should they became your husbands, you would still be close to each other in your married lives. But be assured; you will not be forced into wedlock with any that you do not choose.

This reassurance cheered the girls up greatly. They knew their father and brother loved them and would not use them for political gain and thus became much happier in their minds. They regained their optimistic dispositions immediately and began speculating on what the two brothers were like, leaving Tarin to ponder on his growing need to be near to Zelda.

Since they had been together much more recently, his feelings had grown; awakened from the dormancy they had been in since he had known the child and young teen. She had always been a favourite when she had stayed with them; but now he recognised that he did indeed have romantic feelings for her. More than romantic; he knew that he lusted after her and even more so when he found himself resenting the fact that Link, who was an absolute nobody as far as he was concerned, could have her beauty all to himself.

Tarin was no fool and he was not a blackguard normally; he knew he should quash these inappropriate thoughts; but they would not stop and he had nothing else to occupy himself for the moment and so instead of taking his mind off Zelda, he allowed his imagination free rein. It was not as if anything could come of it anyway; the only person he was really hurting, was himself by his indulging in his impure thoughts about his cousin.

Meanwhile Zelda had awoken from her nap but not from the nightmarish words that still echoed around her brain. Is that really all she meant to Link? Some convenient, comfortable space to spend his lust; with no more meaning than a whore whom he had married for decency's sake and for whom he just happened to have some tender feelings. It was frustration and anger that was making her think this; not her reason which would have instantly dismissed her irrational thoughts, unfortunately her reason was not at the forefront at the moment.

When she heard that her cousins were required to leave fairly soon, perhaps within the next three or four days; she felt strange and somewhat lonely. It was ironic really, their presence she felt was holding her back now; stopping her from being more with Link and yet she had found great delight in having them around. She was not so lonely having the girls to talk with, especially as Malon was so often occupied with her baby and she had always got on well with Tarin. She supposed that the parties and picnics would stop or at least not be quite so much fun without them.

However she knew too, that duty could not be avoided for any in positions of authority and that her cousins would have to leave. That meant that a good deal of time would be spent in packing and getting ready to leave; the thought made her feel a little depressed and she wondered how to cheer herself up. Everyone seemed to be deserting her and she was unsure of where all this self pity was coming from; only knowing that it wouldn't go away and was making her angry.

Zelda thought it might be better to channel her aggression into something more positive; the energy she felt crackling around her made her want to throw things around and she felt she was too old to have temper tantrums. Tima's words had hurt her deeply and she really needed Link home to reassure her, but the earliest that he could now be expected was sometime tomorrow. Her bad temper did not subside at the thought, until she had the idea of throwing her own party.

No sooner had the thought passed through her mind than it was acted upon. It would have to be fairly small as it was impromptu and there was no time to invite any but the most local of the nobles for the afternoon, but she didn't mind; all Zelda wanted, was something to distract her. So she sent out couriers to her friends asking them to come for an informal party; her mindset improved and enlisting the help of her cousins and servants, she got the ball room set up in record time.

The King would not be attending as it was informal and really Zelda's party; he had plenty of other things to do and would not be missed at what was essentially a young peoples gathering and where the orchestra would probably play the music too loud and not to his taste. All the afternoon was taken up with the preparations; with guests just turning up and being roped in to help with food and drink and setting up the music.

This was very exciting and different, most functions that any of these youngsters attended were very formal affairs; planned for months in advance. But like the picnics and fetes that Link and Zelda had instituted; this idea was very popular. The excitement mounted quickly as the spontenaity itself, was exciting; the Palace was buzzing with young nobles rushing here and there and into places that they often didn't see for themselves, like the kitchens as they sorted out what foods should be prepared. There were many giggles as young men and women accidentely 'bumped' into each other in the melee of figures to be found around every corner.

Impa was not sure of the wisdom in letting so many adolescents run around with no proper chaperoning; but then most of them were in full view of everyone else, as they busied themselves to get things ready in time. _'At least Zelda was having fun'_ she thought, as she glanced fondly on her girl; it was a marked improvement on her scowling face of earlier. Unfortunately, seeing Zelda happy gave Impa a false sense of security; Zelda was happy until she stopped; when all she could think of then, was that Link would have enjoyed helping with all of this and she began to feel alone again.

Once again, the hubbub died down for a while; as the youngsters all vanished into various rooms to get changed for the evening and then it started up again as they all reappeared, to go down to the ballroom. There were many gasps of delight at the sight that awaited them. The orchestra had set up and was already making music and the food was ready, up at one end of the huge room. At the end where the music and food was, the chandeliers were lit and shone in all their crystal beauty; but the rest of the ballroom was more subdued with just lanterns and candles giving off atmospheric pools of colour and light.

There was a mad rush for the food, as the days events had worked up lots of hungry appetites; but the men did not forget their manners and allowed the girls to go first or got two plates of food for themselves and their partner, if they had one. The food too was much less formal; more in the style of a buffet, where the food would be taken away and eaten somewhere of the diner's choosing. As it was such a lovely evening following the hot day, the windows of the ballroom were opened along one side and so the party could spill out into the gardens.

Tarin brought out a glass of chilled wine for Zelda and himself. He had partnered her several times during the evening for the dancing and had made sure she was not neglected in anyway, trying to get her to eat even though she claimed that she was not hungry. He was courteous and gentle; full of humour and kept her entertained when he noticed that her face gained a look of longing. By the end of several dances, Zelda was hot and flustered but to Tarin's eyes she looked extremely beautiful.

However the combination of dancing, heat and chilled wine was not a good mix and many of the youngsters had slowed down and were just talking or walking around being giggly and silly. The servants who had kept a very low profile, were still on hand to help any back to the ballroom or to seats where needed. Everyone seemed very happy and there was no really bad behaviour, as Impa and various others 'popped' in at odd times to see if everything was alright.

All in all, the party was considered a great success; although for Zelda she felt more and more melancholy. The alcohol was beginning to affect her miserably; the hateful way that Tima had represented her marriage, kept surfacing in her mind; especially as she found herself less inhibited and desiring his presence. Her body felt like it was on fire and she wanted to spend the night locked in her husband's arms, not all alone in her bed.

She couldn't even feel a vestige of him in their link at the moment; it seemed that he was so far away, almost as if he didn't care. A small sob left her throat; followed by more tears and by the time that Tarin found her, she was actually crying. The Prince was alarmed;

"Zelda, what ails you? The party is a great success, so is it that you are feeling unwell? Can I call Impa for you?"

"No. Thank you Tarin; I'm just being foolish."

"It is not foolish to be unhappy Zelda; come, tell me your problem. A trouble shared is a trouble halved as they say." The Prince took Zelda by the shoulders in an attempt to get her to look at him. It didn't work; but what happened was, that Zelda found herself crying against his chest with his strong arms firmly around her.

"I feel lonely Tarin, you are all leaving soon and I will really miss you; it's been good fun having you around again, besides, Link is not here and I want...it doesn't matter...I need..." She looked up at him longingly and he leaned down and kissed her lips; knowing it was wrong. Zelda was obviously inebriated and he recognised that; but she tasted sweet and didn't immediately push him away. Instead she blushed prettily and fainted.

The party had all but concluded anyhow; when Tarin crept out with the passed out Princess in his arms and carried her to her rooms. At this hour, they passed nobody on the stairs and none of Zelda's ladies were around, as he lay the girl down on her bed. He knew that he should leave, but his thoughts of earlier were beginning to plague him and he approached the bedside. Zelda had come around again and had started to giggle; putting her face up to be kissed again.

"Zelda, do not do this please."

"I just want a kiss goodnight Tarin; _please._" He was lost and leant over her and kissed her allowing the kiss to grow in passion; Zelda moaned into the kiss and soon, he was kissing her neck and then her exposed breasts; that had been uncovered from the flimsy party gown, by Tarin's hands. Zelda was in a daze and by now almost incoherent from the wine and fatigue; all she was really aware of was, that his touch felt good and that she needed to be touched. By now Tarin had torn the dress trying to get it from Zelda's body and his hands had reached other, forbidden to him; places.

They were both panting heavily and Tarin brought Zelda to her body's release by touch alone before she passed out again. Thankfully his inert sense of honour kicked in and although the slight taste of Zelda's delights would not go away, he had the decency not to rape her as she slept. In fact the idea appalled him. He would await the next time that she wished to be alone with him and when she was not under the influence of alcohol. So he covered her with her sheet and crept out of her chamber as Malon came in to see if Zelda wished for help.


	11. Morning After

Chapter Eleven Morning After

Zelda awoke in the morning surprisingly clear headed and with no trace of a hangover. At first she was a bit confused; as she was sure that Link had come to her and she turned to reach for him, when the truth crashed down on her and she remembered. The full horror was in danger of overwhelming her at first and she got up quickly to jump into the bath that was already for her; but no amount of hot water or scrubbing could get rid of the feeling of another man who was not her husband, touching her body.

Impa as always was not far away and came in to help and see how the Princess was feeling that morning; knowing that the girl had overindulged the night before. She could hear her quiet sobbing as she bathed and entered the bathroom with towels and fresh clothes. Impa did not press Zelda into telling her the problem, she did not have to; the Princess trusted Impa like a mother and told her all that had happened, not just of the previous evening but of all the feelings and things she'd overheard that had led up to it.

To say that Impa was disappointed was an understatement and she agreed with Zelda that it would be best if Link were told. Hearing it from her, would be better than if she tried to keep the indiscretion a secret for the rest of her life. And of course Link would be angry and hurt; Zelda only had to think of how she would feel, if the incident had happened in reverse. How could she have been so stupid, she berated herself; there would never be any other man for her than Link, no one even came close. Impa agreed that she should tell him as soon as it was possible.

She breakfasted alone, as yet unable to face Tarin because she did not know what to say and so she missed the couriers for the morning. One had come with orders for Tarin and the Princesses to leave earlier than anticipated. They would now be leaving that afternoon and their belongings would be sent on after them; the other was from Sir Gron, the negotiations were carrying on for a bit longer than first thought, but they were going well.

It was Impa who told her the gist of the messages and Zelda was thankful, Tarin would be gone before Link returned. She got herself dressed and decided to face everyone as normal, including the Prince. Hopefully she could convince him that she had been so intoxicated the evening before, that she had no memory of anything that had happened between them. It would probably be better for him as well; as she was sure he must be just as embarrassed as she and just as mortified. It was a good plan and she left her rooms to go and see her cousins and bid them farewell.

The two Princesses were sad that they had to leave so soon and pulled Zelda over to where they had been sitting; telling her how much they were going to miss her. Things were likely to change for the pair when they reached home and they were quite nervous. Tarin said nothing but he watched Zelda with a solemn expression, his eyes dark and serious. She pretended not to notice that he was staring at her or understanding the look he couldn't keep from his face.

Aloud, she claimed a headache; brought on by the foolish overindulgence of the evening, which brought on a lot of giggles from the other girls; who agreed that they couldn't remember much either, after they helped each other to bed. At least Zelda was not the only one with a blush covering her cheeks; as she giggled along with Sarah and Julia and tried to avoid the intense gaze of the Prince, making the girls giggle again when she said that all she remembered was having a _'wonderful' _dream about Link.

Zelda was a good actress when she wanted to be and Tarin was almost convinced by her behaviour towards them all, as she kept them company on their last few hours in Hyrule. However, she had taken a bit _too_ long to include him and he was sure she blushed further, when she finally spoke with him during the conversation. His ardour had not abated and the feel of her under his hands had only increased his desire to have her fully to himself permanantly. But for now he pretended that he had believed her ruse; besides, there was nothing he could do about it now.

Link was excited; the new colony was all set to thrive and so far none of the Moblins who had been found, had refused to join the colony and settle for a peaceful alliegance with Hyrule. His work was done for now; there were now enough males who could be trusted to guard their females and children and others like Sir Gron, who could liasse if need be. No more groups had been heard of for a while and if any more did turn up, they could be contacted then by the moblins of the new colony themselves. Link was more than ready to return home to his wife.

Being apart was hard, he could not even feel her in his link and hadn't done for a couple of days; it made him feel so terribly lonely that it seemed to be an actual physical pain and he couldn't wait to see Zelda to fold her in his arms. Finally he would be able to be with her properly in their intimacy as the year's wait was now over, he was looking forward to being in a position to no longer disappoint his beloved Zelda. Therefore he was on his way home that lovely morning and because he hoped to surprise her, he didn't try to seek her out through their link; leaving it inert.

As he reached Hyrule Market Town, he rode through with no ceremony and left Epona in the stables after seeing that she was groomed, fed and watered. Then he sneaked in around the back so that he could reach the gardens without being formally announced. He just wanted to surprise his wife and have some time with her alone; before the duties of court swallowed them both up for the rest of the day. Soon he was under the balcony of their suite and he took no time at all to hookshot himself up to the landing outside; hidden by the curtains.

Link had dozed in the warm sunshine as he sat on the balcony waiting for his wife to come back to their rooms; he knew she would come to freshen up and change for the afternoon as she always did, and he was content to just sit and wait for her. He awoke to the sound of the door opening and he stood silently; deciding that it would not be a good idea to frighten her to death by suddenly appearing, he thought he would wait until she went to the bathroom and then make a slight noise before revealing himself. What he heard however, made him stay hidden; although he could see well enough through the crack in the curtains.

Tarin had followed Zelda into the room; he had insisted that he needed to speak with her and rather than cause an embarrassing scene, she agreed. Now he was kneeling at her feet trapping her against the wall with his hands.

"Come with me Zelda, come back with us all this afternoon please...I need you."

"Don't be ridiculous Tarin; I cannot leave my husband and Hyrule for you, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do. I have loved you since you used to come to us as a child; I was to have asked for your hand in marriage that summer when the news came that you had married Link. My heart broke to know that I was too late."

"I'm sorry, but Link has only ever been the one for me."

"You deceive yourself Zelda, your body didn't lie to me last night did it? I am not so easily fooled as your husband obviously is..."

"How dare you speak to me like this? Get out."

"I'm sorry Zel, _please_ listen,**please**." With this plea, Tarin got up and held her arms. "I know you felt that you had to marry Link, that you were...obligated in some way because he had saved Hyrule but, Zel...I love you as a _man_ does; not some peasant brat who can't even make your bed look used."

"You have said more than enough Tarin, you must leave now." Zelda tried to pull away but she was held firmly although gently.

"No Zelda. You deserve more than he can offer you. Why do you not have another child in your belly? Other women have by now after a sad loss. He is still a _boy_, scared of fatherhood, scared of treating you like a real woman. He has a true peasant's mindset and thinks of you as a porcelain doll, precious and fragile; to be put on a pedestal and worshipped, instead of hot flesh and blood that needs a _man's_ love."

"You know nothing of Link or how he feels for me."

"Huh! He is a child who brings you weeds from the hedgerows instead of the exotic blooms that suit you; he gives you trinkets, better suited to a shepherdess than a Princess, who should be decked with rare jewels. He leaves you unguarded and surrounded by the lowliest of your nation; taking you on picnics instead of balls and to fine dinners. He cannot make you feel the way that I did last night, or do what my touch did for your beautiful body."

"If you were a gentleman, you would say nothing further..."

"I love you Zelda, more than anyone else can, I need you and want you to come home with me."

"You speak as though I were not married and only courting; your 'love' would cause war Tarin; does it not affect your conscience at all, to even suggest such a thing?"

My 'love' would get rid of any opposition or arguement." Tarin moved once again but this time to take her chin hin his hand to kiss her. Zelda did not move, she gave no reaction at all. "Please Zelda, I love you." Before he could go any further a new voice was heard:

"Unhand My Lady, or die by my sword." Link stood in the room with the Master Sword drawn and ready. Tarin turned and looked aghast; where was the cheerful boy that ran around playing games or shed tears if disciplined? He could not be this hard faced man with the glinting sapphire eyes that held the promise of death in their icy depths. There was no hint of mercy in _this _face.

Tarin turned to Link with a sneer;

"You will fight a duel for her?"

"No, I said I will kill you; if you do not leave Hyrule this instant. I would not compromise the Princess's honour by fighting."

"It is already compromised." Tarin said as he swept from the room; leaving Zelda pale and speechless, standing forlorn in the room. Link sheathed the Master Sword and looked across at his wife, but he made no move to touch her and she could not look him in the face yet. Zelda did not want to see the cold and ruthless expression directed at her, as it had been at Tarin; she knew that it was not just a veneer, plenty had died when Link looked like that. But she looked up when he made to move towards the door himself.

"I will send Impa to you Madam."

"Link please don't go; let me explain..."

"I heard _everything_ My Lady, quite clearly. There is nothing to explain. You must excuse me." He bowed to her and walked out of the door and straight into Impa who took one glance at his bleached face with a questioning look of her own. "Your Lady has need of you Impa; you must excuse me, I have some rubbish to see off the premises. Good day." He strode away, tall and straight and with a face devoid of expression; to supervise the leaving of Tarin and his sisters. None who saw him that day, dared to cross their Prince; it reminded them of the days when he fought Ganondorf too much.

Zelda was distraught as she explained all to Impa, not only had Link heard about her foolish behaviour in totally the wrong way; but Tarin had said such horrid things about him, even casting doubt on her reason for marriage. How was she to convince Link about the truth of her love for him, when he was now obviously very hurt?" Impa was not sure herself what to do. Link was not a proud man or self assuming; he would believe Tarin's words because he would not see the lie, being a truthful person himself. She would see him for herself later and try to talk to him then.

Impa put Zelda back to bed and gave her something to help her sleep; staying with her until she was certain that the girl was comfortable and then she left in search of her other 'child'. He was found eventually in the library and Impa ordered a mulled wine for them both as she could see that the boy was in some form of shock and a slight tremour through his body indicated his temperature had dropped. At first she said nothing, just kept him company as he seemed lost in thought and then pressed the wine into his hand and told him to drink.

"She has not been unfaithful to you Link, you must know this." There was no answer to her declaration; only coldness in the set of his face. She stayed with him saying nothing until he turned to face her.

"I must leave Impa; I cannot stay. It is clear that her Highness felt pressured into our marriage; she should have had the free choice to marry whom she liked. I will go and do what I do best, travel and see if there are more former enemies to set to right." Link had felt that his world had fallen apart as he had listened behind the curtain; his heart was crushed beneath the harsh words of the Prince, that Zelda had not denied. He could have curled up and died right there and then, but he was not some weak child and Zelda needed to be rescued from the overly assertive Tarin. So he had stepped in as the Hero once again, brooking no nonsense and hardening his heart against the sight of his childhood sweetheart.

In the early evening Link rode away from Hyrule Castle after giving the sleeping Zelda a farewell kiss.


	12. Seperation

Chapter Twelve Seperation

As Link galloped Epona across Hyrule field as if the hordes of Ganondorf were after him; she wondered as far as she could about the change in her young master. She had seen his preoccupation as he saddled her again and she had heard and seen all the hasty bustle around all the visiting horses; plus the mention of her master's name often on the lips of the strange grooms. She could smell the unease surrounding the swift departure of the man and his sisters and she felt that Link was a part of it. Epona also noticed the firm and unshakable stance of Link; seeing the Master Sword in his hand as opposed to sheathed on his back and she knew that he was battle prepared. His voice was quiet, but determined when he spoke; even when he raised it slightly and she knew, that frame of mind on him meant death to someone if they stood in his way.

But as they rode away, Epona could not smell blood or injury from Link or any of his victims and normally he was more cheerful when riding her in that state. Not this time however; she could tell he was still wound like a spring; the tension stopping him from enjoying the ride as he normally did and there was no singing under his breath or talking to her. She remembered she had seen him like this before, but only when they were fighting a lot more and in danger from the time of fear and Epona knew that that time had passed.

Not that any of that mattered to Epona really; just as long as she was with her beloved master. She would offer him what comfort she could, whether it be keeping him and his wife safe from prying eyes or acting as a windbreak while he slept; she would be there. And it would certainly not be the first time that she had kept silent counsel, when her neck was drenched with the tears of a Hero. But there were no tears so far; Link was beyond angry and hurt and nothing so simple as weeping would ease his pain this time. In fact he didn't know if anything could.

Having ridden as hard and as far as he could without causing actual bodily harm to Epona; Link was fit to drop and stopped to unsaddle her and set up his camp. Although he hadn't been in the position of camping alone for some time now, the familiar routine had not been forgotton. The night was still and the night sky had always been calming to him. Many times in the past, he had felt the solace of the unending beauty of the stars and moon; allowing them to ease his hurts or troubled soul.

Tonight they did not work and Epona, sensing her master had deeper trouble than usual nuzzled at him and blew in his hair; whinnying her concern for him. He stroked her nose gently but his mind was absent; until he fell asleep tucked against her side, finally defeated by exhaustion. Epona stood guard all night over him and when he awoke in the morning, she once again nuzzled his cheek and whickered her greeting. Link smiled at her but his heart was not in it; sleep had as usual restored his strength and vigour, only to bring his pain back stronger as well.

After breakfasting on the rations that he always carried for journeys, stashed away in his saddle bags; Link went and bathed in the river and remounted Epona to carry on his journey. He had no clear plans and did not know to where he was headed; deciding to just keep going towards the Gerudo desert for now. Besides, not many knew the secret of travel in the desert; so it would not be likely he would be found even if anyone were looking for him. Galloping towards the entrance to Gerudo Valley he got the feeling instead to turn towards Lake Hylia.

Link had suddenly thought that the desert was a form of prison; Epona could not accompany him acrosss the sand and if she waited by the gate it would tell the Gerudo exactly where he was and he didn't think he could face Naburoo and her well meaning 'bossiness'. No. It would be better to set Epona loose with the freedom of Hyrule at her hooves, where he could call for her at any point or time and from many more places. He then thought to stay in the Water Temple for a while; as once again, only Zoras had access and he didn't think that Ruto would be as assiduous with her ' temple visiting duties' while she was making plans for her wedding.

Plus, he didn't plan on staying for very long; just long enough to give him time and space to think things through and decide on what to do next and how to free Zelda from their marriage. That thought however, caused too much pain and he viciously shoved it to the back of his mind until he could deal with it in peace. Now though he needed to decide what to do with his gear. He would not cause Epona discomfort, by making her wear it all the time while he was not in the saddle and that left the only choice of taking it with him.

This he did after wrapping it in oilskin and telling Epona to 'roam free'. She understood the command and would not wait around the Lake for her master; neither would she return to the castle stables, to be caught or followed. Meanwhile Link dived into the water after putting on his iron boots and was soon making himself at home; storing his kit in a room that never got wet if the water rose. He found upon exploring, that there were many smaller rooms that he had not come across before; when he was cleansing the temple.

These rooms had not been crucial for his quest and so it occupied some time for him to become re-aquainted with the layout of the damp temple and any time that it took him to explore, was time taken up with not having to think too deeply. Eventually he was hungry however and he sat down in one small room that was snug and warm; to make a fire and cook some of his rations for his, by now, evening meal. Link had already found some bedding of sorts in a store room that would do for keeping him warm and off the floor and so he settled down for another solitary night away from Zelda.

Meantime Zelda had awoken to find her cousins had departed under Link's supervision and that he too, had left the castle. No one knew where he had gone; only that Epona and all her kit and tackle was gone as well, in fact her stall was completely cleared out. Impa was no help either, as she didn't know where he had gone; only that Link had said that he thought Zelda had been forced into their marriage. That had wounded him even more than the knowledge that his wife had been touched by someone other than him.

"Have you told me _all_ that transpired between yourself and Prince Tarin? All the things he said?

"Yes, everything, I just couldn't believe the nerve of the man..."

"But you _refuted _nothing Zelda, none of the harsh words he said. What do you expect Link to think? His own self esteem will not surfice to discount Tarin's words and now he feels that you are bound to him by obligation and not love."

"You know that's untrue, you know how we feel about one another Impa."

"I do. So really does Link, you will have to give him time; his duty will recall him anyway."

"I should not have taken the words of that poisonous groom to heart; I knew all the time that Link was not just using me, but it led to me listening to Tarin for too long as well. I should have remembered how upset Link was when we lost the baby; but I fell into the same trap again, when Tarin suggested that Link wasn't ready to be a father." Zelda was angry with herself, but Impa decided she needed to know the truth.

"Link had exhorted us not to tell you Zelda; the reason why you were advised to wait a year and not the normal month or so to try again. But it went against my better judgement to keep you in the dark. The doctors felt that your body had suffered too much stress during the imprisoning years as Sheik and that the pregnancy was one change too many."

"Why would he keep such vital information from me?" Zelda whispered.

"You were feeling so guilty anyway for losing the baby, he didn't want you to feel you had real reason. He was willing to take the blame of being over protective of you instead." Impa watched her charge to see the results of the news and saw Zelda pace up and down; while wringing her hands, as tears coursed down her face. Then she sat down suddenly in her chair and buried her face in her hands, sobbing unreservedly. Impa moved to comfort her; listening to her broken cry of _'my poor Link'_ over and over again. It was a long while before she could pull herself together to regain some composure and stirring in her nurse's arms she asked;

"Will I never be able to transform to Sheik again Impa; if I want to have children?"

"Yes child, the problem was that the pregnancy came too soon on top of the stresses of the times for you. Your body needed to physically recover, more fully than it had done. The year was to give you time to settle; turning into Sheik, is not in itself dangerous." Impa continued to pet Zelda until the girl was sleeping once again and she hoped that Zelda would be able to convince Link of her true love for him when she saw him again.

The girl had all afternoon by herself to think over the recent events and she used it wisely in self searching. She was not brought up to be a spoilt brat but she had acted a bit like one at times. She had forgotton the words of the Goddesses at the end of their quest and forgotton a lot of what she personally knew of her husband and she was determined to find him. Their mental link was not working properly either; she could not reach him or even feel him anywhere and while she knew that Link was still learning about how far he could project, Zelda still should have been able to feel something.

Once again she fell asleep; not wanting to think anymore, but her sleep was not peaceful as a vision took over her mind. All three Goddesses appeared to her, looking solemn and sad.

"You have not used your wisdom well my daughter, but you know this already and are feeling the loss; so I will not add my censure to your distress."

"You may search for your husband child; but for now at least, you will not be allowed to see him. My son needs time to think and not be distracted any further."

"You really should have told me if you didn't want him girl, I'd have taken him off your hands."

Ignoring the last comment, as she could tell Din was angry at her; Zelda was more concerned with Farore's words;

"What do you mean, '_I will not see him'_, he must come home so that I can make everything better? Why can I not reach him through our link?"

"We have blocked that path to him; he needs peace to think and you will not see him for a while, because _we_ need him to do something for us."

"Not another quest. He deserves to live his life normally, not have to endure more turmoil; please do not send him again into danger and not while I am not with him."

"We do _not_ ask that he put his life at risk this time and he is already in enough turmoil at the moment, that was not of our making; if you remember."

"I am sorry. Will he ever come back to me?"

"He needs time as we have said, time to want to come back for _himself_ and not for you or for his duty. He always puts everyone else's needs before his own as you well know and if you were to pressurize him to return, you will never know if his love for you is still from his heart."

Nayru had a parting word for Zelda, a word with comfort in it;

"Mistakes can often be rectified my daghter, bridges can be made stronger; but they need to be worked on. Your husband doesn't always know when to speak or what to say, but he does know what is right to do. Your mistake was to forget this knowledge; we told you that Link was perfect for you and you for him, remember that in future child."

"I will." Zelda said, as she fell deeply asleep and the Goddesses faded from her mind. Her sleep refreshed her and she awoke just before midnight, remembering her vision. The Goddesses had said that she would not be allowed to see Link, but they hadn't forbidden her to try. Zelda was soon slipping out of the castle and across the grounds, as silent as a shadow and with a stealth that only the Sheikah were known to possess.


	13. Light and Dark

Chapter Thirteen Light and Dark

Link's sleep that night in the Water Temple was not dreamless either. He too had a visit from the Goddess Farore; who encouraged him to continue with his self induced journey and to ponder carefully on what he might learn on the way. As she left his dreamworld, Farore kissed his forehead gently and swept his hair from his face; leaving him with a loving caress. Link's sleep was dreamless after she left and restored his strengths as always; even though when he awoke, his heart felt like a lead weight which stopped him being able to get up or even move.

As his senses started to take note of his surroundings, Link realised he was not alone; instinct kept him from revealing his awakened state, as he thought hard. He remembered that the room he had found was only small, with one entrance and that had had a handle to enter so whoever was with him had to be able to use hands. Then he heard a low, rueful chuckle and a voice that sounded vaguely familiar;

"I know you are awake Hero, you cannot fool me." The tone was slightly mocking and Link turned smoothly into a rising crouch, coming face to face with the darker version of himself; who was holding his sword levelly at Link's neck. Link thought for a moment and laughed to himself. It would be an answer to his and Zelda's problems, if he were killed by this shadow. Looking the dark one in the eyes he said;

"Do it then".

"I do not fight dirty Hero, you are unarmed; you may pick up your weapon and fight me if you wish, but I will not murder you while your courage has failed." The shadow moved back to allow Link to reach his sword. "You make no reaction when I say your courage has failed Hero; are you now a coward?" By now Link had his sword and shield to hand and was watching his opponent warily. He was far too experienced to be drawn by insults; besides he felt he might have deserved that one, Link was no quitter and would not give in so easily again.

The room that they were in was not big enough for their needs and Link was invited to go to the room where he first fought the shadow. As he followed he found that he was relishing the idea of swordplay again; but then reason reared it's head and he stopped aghast. What would be the reason for this fight, Ganondorf was gone? Surely he was not looking forward to the prospect of killing, just to release his frustrations. He stopped following the dark one and sheathed his sword; much to the surprise of his counterfeit.

"I will not fight you for no reason Dark Link. I have no desire for your death, why do you wish for mine? Ganondorf was as much your enemy as mine wasn't he and what are you doing here still? What are you?" By now Link had walked up to the shadow's side and was looking at him with interest. The other boy looked straight back at him before turning and continuing on his way to his old room; Link followed intrigued.

When they reached the room Link asked the question once again; finding out about new things and beings was infinitely better than being left on his own, with thoughts he was not ready to face yet.

"Please, who are you, why can I almost see through you at times?"

"Who or what I am doesn't matter. Want to spar if you don't want to kill me?" The shadow was circling Link who was showing no signs of joining in. "Come on, _Hero_" he taunted and swiftly leapt in to land a stinging blow with the flat of his sword to the back of Link's thighs. Link couldn't help the yelp that left his lips and he immediately spun with his sword and started thrusts and parries with his dark doppleganger.

Dark Link seemed more intent on annoying Link however, than in serious sparring; he jumped on the end of the Master Sword and swatted Link's back and he got in a few more slaps to his thighs and bottom. Link wasn't sure what was going on, except that the blows actually hurt and were past annoyance; causing him to get angrier and therefore more dangerous. He could take actual wounds far easier than these humiliating slaps, but the angrier Link became, the more Dark Link matched him; move for move and the more solid he became until it was noticeable, he was no longer quite so easily seen through.

For Link though, he stopped seeing his shadow; nearly losing himself to the black cloud in his mind. The shadow was sneering and laughing at him, as he danced around his adversary; he had all of Link's moves and a few of his own, being much lighter than the Hero. But he went too far when he taunted Link that he was too wimpy to satisfy his wife and he knew it. He saw Link's mood deepen and go cold and he recognised the anger that had defeated him before, as Link totally upped his techniques. He was not fighting his shadow now; he was fighting Tarin and he was out to kill.

Suddenly Dark Link was on the defensive and receiving cuts that were disabling him; but it wasn't until he was down on the floor with Link ready to deliver his final blow, that the Hero stopped and dropped his sword in self disgust. The shadow slowly got to his feet and picked up the sword to hold it once again at Link's neck; only this time he pressed it into the flesh, until a thin line of blood could be seen. Link did not try to escape or remove himself from the injured creature.

"You would let me do this, wouldn't you Hero; you would let me kill you and leave you hidden down here never to be found or mourned?"

"I would be found eventually, then she would be free." Link whispered. The wave of misery that washed over the shadow creature from his nemesis, was almost too much for him to take in; but he could feel himself healing quickly. Once again he lowered the sword; but this time, he grabbed Link by his arm and almost marched him out of the wide open room to yet another smaller and cosier room. This one had the trappings of comfort in greater detail than any other that Link had seen so far, there were chairs and a table; even a carpet.

Dark Link shoved Link into one of the chairs and sat opposite him, just watching and waiting for him to speak and explain. But in the end he lost patience and asked;

"Why did you stop, you were going to finish me?" He waited once again for the answer that was not forthcoming. "Why Link, why did you stop?" This last he said quietly with no hint of mockery and Link looked up at this first use of his name by his shadow.

"I lost control, you nearly died because I forgot I was only sparring with you and not taking vengeance on someone else."

"_That_ is why you would have given me control; because I was _not_ the one you were angry with? I hit too close to home with some of the things I said, didn't I?" His voice had become sincere and concerned; almost seductive. "Tell me Link, what has happened; is it between you and the Princess?"

"It is not your concern shadowed one, it is between me and my wife alone."

"So, she is your wife now; it has been so long since I knew what was happening to you."

"What do you mean? You don't know me or what I do, I had never seen you before I came here."

"I am your shadow, of course you have seen me, I've been there all your life."

"Don't be ridiculous, you are something created to look like me that's all. A shadow has no life and only exists in the sun. I am not that much of an uneducated fool." Link lowered his head and the shadow studied him for a moment or two before he spoke.

"I will trade, you can tell me what has been happening to you and why you are so miserable and I will tell you who and what I am. While you think about it, I'll go and get your pack so you can have some food and drink."

"You do not have anything here?"

"Part of my story." And then he was gone; leaving Link to debate with himself, if he could confide in his 'shadow'. A trade of information; it might help him to know who this being was and whatever else, he seemed to have some honour of his own." Suddenly Link felt very tired, he didn't really know how to deal with all his thoughts and feelings himself at the moment; let alone tell a complete stranger. But the shadow claimed to have been almost part of him at one time and truth be told, he felt familiar and comfortable; which was strange considering they had both tried to kill each other and had been definite enemies at one time, even if not now.

Certainly they did not seem to be acting like enemies to Link's way of thinking; the shadow had had at least two opportunities to kill him and hadn't taken them. He also excited Link's interest, this creature who looked so like himself and he wanted to find out more. Perhaps they could become friends even, the shadow might also decide to take the King's amnesty; at the very least it should be offered.

By the time all these thoughts had crossed Link's mind, the enigmatic shadow was back and was solicitously sorting something out for Link to eat and drink. Gently declining to share with the Hero; the shadow just watched and waited while Link ate and wondering at the fact that he only took a mouthful of bread and a drink of water to break his fast. The shadow was waiting patiently but when Link just sat back and closed his eyes leaning against a wall, he took the plunge;

"So, after you defeated Ganon and banished him, you married your princess and settled down? It doesn't surprise me, you were besotted with her as I remember. What's happened since, any little Links or Zeldas arrived or on the way? Am I going to be an uncle yet?" He grinned at Link, hungry for his reaction. The wave of sorrow emanating from the fair haired boy was literally life giving; to the dark one and he felt much stronger, as he basked in the power of Link's grief.

Finally Link spoke in a quiet voice and told the shadow about his life since Ganon's fall. He told of his marriage and the loss of the baby; right down to the injury his heart had just suffered at his wife's hands. Once he started to speak, he found he couldn't stop and he let it all drain out of him like poison from a wound; he even forgot that he had an audience, the shadow was so silent.

Had it not been for a surprising move by Dark Link, he would have got lost in memories for who knows how long. But the shadow couldn't help himself, he had leaned forward and caught one of the tears that had slid from beneath Link's closed eyelids on his finger and had lifted it to his tongue to taste. Link watched amazed and a little bit revolted; he had opened his eyes when he felt the gentle touch to his face, realising for the first time that he was weeping. He stared at the dark boy and waited for him to look up.

"You are a _ghoul_." He stated; unable to keep the horror from his voice. "I must leave, I cannot stay here for you to consume me." He got up, prepared to leave; when he was held once again by his arm. The grip was firm but not forceful and he could easily free himself, but he waited for the shadow to speak.

"I am _not_ a ghoul, I do not eat flesh of any sort: I _cannot_ eat or drink. Please I am no threat to you; will you not hear my story, now that I've heard yours?" Link debated within himself, he was not tired or threatened in any way that he could not defend himself and he could leave anytime that he wanted. He nodded his assent and wiping his face dry, he sat back down to listen.

"I really am your shadow."

"Can you prove it, I find it too hard to believe. It would be more likely that you are someone who looks like me." Then Link was stunned when he saw that the shadow was doing that already; every move of his was being copied perfectly, from the obvious movement to the smallest twitch of his finger; Dark Link was his exact mirror image. At the look of startled realisation on Link's face the shadow grinned. "How?" Link asked.

"I don't know quite how Ganondorf gave me existence; but I do know he cannot create life, he can only distort it."

"You exist, but you are not alive? The creature I fought here in this very room certainly felt alive and also bled." Link stated unconvinced. The shadow nodded in affirmation.

"It is not blood as such, but it keeps me going for some time; whatever it was he used, helps me to convert negative emotions into sustenance and gives me solidity. I am nothing without you."

"Start from the beginning if you wouldn't mind; how did he capture a shadow in the first place, surely I would have seen him creeping up on me in broad daylight?" Link even sniggered at that thought. But Dark Link matched him:

"From what I understand, I was a shadow of the moonlight; from when you were a child."

"That cannot be true, Ganondorf didn't know my destiny when I was a child; why would he bother making a copy of me then?"

"I think he did know or had made an educated guess; he followed you into the chamber of the Light Temple, didn't he? Besides it wouldn't have mattered if he got it wrong; he could always do it again with someone else." Dark Link watched his original as he digested this information.

"Somehow the thought that I was watched as a child is slightly unnerving even now. How do _you _know all of this?"

"My created form was that of a child and I overheard them talking. I was brought to the Gerudo's by Ganondorf to be cared for. He said I was to be given the training of a warrior and spy. The girls all thought I was cute and asked who I was. Ganondorf said I was a shadow child, not a sheikah, but literally derived from another child's shadow; they all laughed when he said I was lucky to be exact in _every_ detail. The original had been dancing around in the warm moonlight; having taken a bath in the river, he'd been prancing around naked until he had dried off." The shadow was grinning at the embarrassed Link.

"I think he made you sleep while he cast the spell, but I am not sure. Then I suppose, while you slept your seven years enchanted sleep; I was training and learning how to be a spy. I am a terrific spy, considering I only had to watch you and learn all your techniques; but as you can tell, my own abilities as a shadow meant I could copy instantly and accurately."

"So what did you mean about all that other business, how do you need me to survive?" Link's question was hard for the shadow to answer and he wondered how best to phrase it.

"I am not life really; all I am is a shadow of you, my original. You noticed that I was very faded when you saw me, if you remember." Link nodded his encouragement. "You are protected by the Goddess Farore, she shields your heart from becoming hard and bitter. I gain substance and my health from your negative emotions. Your anger, sadness and despair, cannot gain a hold over your heart; so they can be channelled to me instead. They all feed me and give me shape and my 'life' such as it is. I don't even have to be close to you for it to work; although if I am, I get such a boost of health that it is almost intoxicating. As for your tears..."

"I get the picture." Link interrupted quickly, the explanation was unsettling to the Hero; it was almost_ too_ intimate. The shadow smiled at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've known you all of my existence."

"Yet you tried to kill me and would do so again given the chance?"

"I _did_ try to kill you when I was under the control of my maker; but I _did not_ when you gave me the chance today." Link had to acknowledge the truth in that statement. "Your anger and bad feelings all made me angry and violent and as I could fight only when solid; Ganondorf often infused me with his hatred, especially when you neared here for our fight. He was the only one apart from you who could influence my being in that way."

"What about now, do you feel angry and violent now towards me, are you going to want to fight now that you are...replete?"

"No, I would need hatred from you for that and you do not hate enough. Besides, my life depends on yours. Had I succeeded in killing you before, I would have killed myself as well. I have had nothing to exist on until you came back; I have just been a shadow again since you defeated me, you have been happy for the most part of the time." The shadow sounded sad; Link picked this up and remarked upon it, to which Dark Link answered;

"You kept hold of your happier thoughts and feelings Link; my 'life' is vicariously lived through yours. Link, can I come with you when you leave here? I am so lonely on my own; I can be your shadow again if that is what it takes."


	14. Gerudo Valley

Chapter Fourteen Gerudo Valley

Zelda in her guise as Sheik had not been idle in seeking out her husband; having seen Epona a couple of times fleetingly on Hyrule field, she knew that Link had not left the country. But neither had he called for the horse in the last couple of days which indicated that he had gone to ground somewhere. Epona knew that Sheik was around as well and kept a wary eye out for her; not knowing whether she was the cause of her master's grief or not. Sheik knew that keeping track of the chestnut mare was her best lead and she could tell the instant that Epona heard the call of the ocarina. She'd tossed her mane and galloped like the wind; purpose in her every stride and Sheik followed.

She chased after the flying Epona with the speed and skills of the Sheikah; then watched from the hill by Lon Lon Ranch as she jumped the fences that would take her down to Lake Hylia and the Water Temple. This confirmed the supposition Zelda had made; that Link was using the Temples to stay in. She then debated with herself, whether or not to alert the other sages to the fact and ask them to keep an eye on him. But she dismissed the idea, Link was perfectly capable of looking after himself and the problem that she had caused was between them and them alone.

Zelda crouched down beside the Lake Scientist's house and watched as Epona trotted across the bridges to the Island at the top of the Temple and collected Link and someone else. She couldn't make out who it was that was with her husband from this distance, because they were behind Link and the horse. As Epona and Link came back up the bridge, she hid behind the building and stared at the figure who was riding behind the Hero with their arms wrapped around his waist and clinging on as if to dear life. To her amazement the person could have been Link's twin, even though he was dark to her husband's light.

Link didn't even realise his wife was only a glance away as the two boys rode by on their way out from Lake Hylia; he had not felt her in his link at all and hadn't tried to reach for her himself. He had a new mission now and it served to keep thoughts of betrayal from his mind at the moment; which he saw as a relief, when he thought of Zelda it just caused anger and pain. Link knew that he would have to do something soon; but right now, Dark Link was his priority.

He had been surprised by the sound of longing in his dark counterpart's voice as he'd asked to be taken away from the Water Temple. When he'd been questioned further the shadow admitted that he had not left the few rooms that had remained dry, since he'd been virtually imprisoned there by Ganondorf to await the Hero. Obviously he could not change the water levels himself; therefore most of the Temple was inaccessible to him. Although since then and after Link had defeated him; he had been reduced almost to just a shadow again as time had passed, he was sentient and had been lonely.

Link decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. The shadow seemed genuine and Link was quite a good judge of character, _'besides,'_ he said to himself in a particularly dark moment; _'if the shadow did kill him it wouldn't matter.' _The shadow however, didn't let him dwell on morbid thoughts for long; he was too excited at the thought of freedom from his Temple. He had found out that not only was his life dependent on Link; but also because he was _his_ shadow, he could only go to places where Link or, of course Ganondorf allowed.

Link smiled at the other young man; he seemed almost like a child in his eagerness to be going outside but as they waited for Epona to reach them, the shadow gave a horrified shudder. As Link turned to see what was the matter; he could see for himself, as Dark Link trembled looking at the new shadow of Link's form cast by the sun. Suddenly Link felt alright about his shadow self, the boy was a fearsome fighter just like he was; but there was also an uncertainty about whether he would be accepted for _what_ he was, underlying the bravado.

This was something Link could relate to; they were very similar in actual fact and the more they spoke, the more familiar they seemed to one another. Link started to feel as if he had gained a real brother and his apprehension about the close proximity of Dark Link lifted. This was just as well; given the tight grip that the shadow had on Link as Epona raced, once again across the field of Hyrule. Link had the idea to go to the Gerudo Valley after all; Epona could get them to the actual fortress and then she could be set free again and Dark Link would enjoy visiting old friends.

Soon they were riding up the gorge and Epona gave a loud whinney announcing their arrival. Her voice was recognised by the guards and many came to welcome the boys into the all female enclave. Link of course had earned his entrance and freedom to wander and he was soon greeted on all sides as the girls called out to him. Then there was a shriek and a gasp from some, as the women recognised the dark figure behind Link.

The shadow was soon surrounded by lots of girls; all of them asking questions at once and Link could see that he was loving all the attention. It was not long before Nabooru herself came out and after welcoming them both, she ushered them in to her private quarters; offering refreshment, catching up on what was happening and find out how the shadow was here. Her chambers were sumptuous and elegant and unashamedly seductive and the boys were soon esconced on soft divans, divested of weapons and boots to make them more comfortable.

"I am glad you're alive shadow boy, we thought you'd been killed in the Temple; just another victim to Ganondorf."

"Well, as you can see Auntie Nabooru, I'm still very much alive and kicking." The shadow was cheekily grinning from ear to ear and Link had opened his eyes very wide in shock at the familiar title Dark Link had used. Link had to enquire;

"_Auntie_ Nabooru? _Auntie_?"

"You will stop cackling now if you know what is good for you Link, we have many ways here of 'taming' little boys." Nabooru threatened, although she was smiling as she did so. "You too, shadow boy; you are no longer the young child that needed to learn to respect his elders."

"It's _really_ good to see you again Nabooru; it's been a very long time and no, I'm not a little boy any longer." The shadow reached over to give Nabooru a not so innocent kiss, much to Link's surprise. He was even more surprised when Nabooru did nothing to stop him; in fact she leaned back on her divan to positively encourage the boy. In the end Link had to turn away as his face flushed in embarrassment and envy; missing Zelda even more.

Dark Link felt the wave of envy and sadness hit him and pulled away from Nabooru, he had only meant to unnerve Link not torment him. Besides he did not need the emotional sustenance at the moment. Grinning once again at the beautiful Gerudo; he went and sat down as Link helped himself to food and drink, from the bountiful feast that had been served to them.

"Why don't you call him by his name Nabooru, why is it always shadow boy?"

"That is all Ganondorf allowed us to call him, he didn't want any to get too close to the boy. I left soon after shadow boy came to us; sick of how Ganondorf was ruining things for us here. Still there were plenty of girls here to look after him, he was not ill treated."

"Just left nameless all this time. Who named you Dark Link?"

"Navi, when she sussed me out." The shadow replied.

"Is it a name you are happy with?"

"I've never had a name so anything suits me, it is nice to be called something regularly; like I'm a person and not just a nothing. I quite like just Dark, then it doesn't confuse any."

"Very well, you shall be named Dark O.K." Link was pleased, a name gave someone a sense of being and worth; it seemed wrong that his former shadow had been denied that all along. He had been created with the sole intent to kill the original and in doing so, to die as well; by the cruel machinations of Ganondorf and nothing in Link's eyes deserved that sort of fate. Dark too was touched by the realisation that he now had a proper name and he dashed away the shiny tear that found it's way onto his cheek before any could see it.

Not quickly enough however for Nabooru's quick eyes, but she merely smiled to herself as she lay back and watched the two young men who at first glance seemed so alike and yet as she knew had great differences. She also knew that Link and Zelda had had a crisis in their bond; she did not know the details, but Impa had alerted all the sages that Zelda was looking for Link and had asked that they keep a low key look out for the pair. Impa did not normally panic and that in itself was enough to alert their friends.

Nabooru also knew that the shadow boy should only be that, a shadow; the very fact that he was solid and energetic meant that he had to have been getting many negative feelings from Link and her heart pained her for the grief of her dear friend. She now watched as both boys were chatting easily with one another, it was amazing how quickly they had formed a friendship and she thought it would be good for both if they stayed and got to know each other without fear. She would speak to Link privately later.

By now the boys were full of energy and decided to go out and explore. Link knew a lot of the places around the fortress already; but nowhere near as many as Dark, who had spent his years growing up around this maze of passageways. As they explored, Dark kept being stopped for kisses and hugs by Gerudos who were pleased to see him again. But unlike Link, who would have been hopelessly shy of all the attention; Dark was loving every second of it, preening and grinning and giving as good as he got. He even got several invitations to 'visit' some of the girls later on.

Dark did not take up any of the offers of spending the night with any though, he and Link were guests of Nabooru and had been assigned comfortable couches in her suite. In the morning however, bright and early the pair were already up and trying out the archery course; riding Epona bareback and taking it in turns competing with each other.

During the day they could be seen testing their skills with one another, sparring and racing; in general keeping occupied and using their energies decently.

Nabooru watched over them from one of the higher ledges; alongside many others of her girls who were all admiring the view. There was much laughter and good feeling surrounding them until Nabooru gently pulled away, without being noticed. She crept up quietly to one of the more sheltered corners and called softly;

"Did you wish to speak to him Zelda?"

"Yes. But I don't know how or what to say." Was the subdued reply. Sheik found herself caught round the waist and moved swiftly and out of sight to Nabooru's quarters. She was invited to make herself at home and became recognizable as Zelda once again.

"I'm surprised that he cannot feel that you're here yet."

"The Goddesses have blocked me from reaching him; do you know what has happened?"

"No, and I have not asked. Lover's quarrels are between themselves unless they wish to confide." Nabooru watched as Zelda's face paled.

"I made a huge mistake, Nabooru; not the biggest I could have done, but enough and Link found out the wrong way, before I could tell him myself."

"He will not hold a mistake against you forever Zelda."

"He also overheard things that have caused him to doubt me; he will not understand, he doesn't make those mistakes himself."

"What rubbish my girl, Link is a man and therefore by nature he makes mistakes. Granted, he is exceptional; but he's not _perfect_."

"Who is it with him Nabooru?"

"I'm sure he will introduce you, go and find out for yourself; the sooner you meet him again, the sooner you can get over your 'misunderstanding'. He will not snub you."

At that moment the door opened and Dark walked in. He and Zelda gazed at one another appraisingly and seeing him up close, the Princess could work out who he was. His garnet eyes and dark hair had been described to her before; but his handsome face however, was set in a sneer.

"Well, well Princess. You truly are beautiful; but where are my manners?" He kissed her hand. " I must thank you My Lady, you have given me my existence again; were it not for you, I would still be shapeless and lonely in that tomb of a Water Temple. I will go and tell Link you are here, I can feel the need for a top up of my strength."

"Please don't tell him, I wish to see him privately."

"Very well. As long as he is angry and miserable sometimes I don't care when you see him." Dark gave a cheerful wave and sauntered out; leaving Zelda in desperate need of answers, that Nabooru felt she was now required to give. Zelda too opened up to her friend and explained their problem. Nabooru sighed to herself, the Gerudo were a lot freer in their relationships than Hylians generally; but she could see the real problem would be in Link's confidence in being wanted.

"I will help you Zelda. Only you can convince him that you did not marry him out of a sense of obligation; but I can try to get him to speak to you. Do you wish to stay?"

"No, I will leave and go back to Hyrule Field; he doesn't seem ready to come back to me does he?"

"From what Dark has hinted, I think he is still too angry and upset to even think about it yet." Nabooru patted the other girl on her shoulder as Zelda bacame Sheik again and said farewell; vanishing in the smoke of the Deku seed, just as Link burst in with his wife's name on his lips.


	15. Conflict of Interests

Chapter Fifteen Conflict of Interests

He was too late, the bird had flown and he hit the wall with a clenched fist. Nabooru watched him until he gained control of his temper; which did not take long, with Dark smirking in the background;

"Stop being ridiculous Link; if you want to speak to the _hussy_, you know where she lives." At this comment Dark found himself knocked to the ground by the iron fist of his original; who then turned on his heel and marched off towards the entrance to the desert. Nabooru offered a hand to Dark grinning at him and shaking her head, before standing with her hands on her hips;

"You never struck me as stupid before, shadow boy; I'm sorry...Dark." She in turn gasped, as he pulled her really close and kissed her passionately.

"Stop worrying about him; I'll go after him in a bit, give him time to cool off. I know how to play him Nabooru...I know how to play _you_ too; come here." He said lowering his voice seductively and he took her into her chambers and shut the door.

"You could _never_ be mistaken for our Link, could you Dark?" Nabooru whispered huskily to him as he pushed her to her bed gently but firmly.

"I am more like him than you would think Nabooru." Dark said cryptically; "now enough about Link, I'm more than enough for you." Then he joined her on the bed.

Link was crossing the desert and had nearly reached the Colossus by the time Dark was dressed again and slipping out of Nabooru's chambers. He knew where to go however and was soon following in Link's footsteps; picking up on the negative emotions on the way. Link was still angry and obviously wanted a good workout against the traps that still lay hidden and were protection for the Temple. The shadow picked up his pace and was soon not too far behind his objective; who he eventually found slicing away at the Leevers.

By the looks of things, Link hadn't even entered the Temple yet; spending his time in the hot sun practicing his sword techniques. Dark caught hold of Link's wrist as he was about to swing again and it took considerable strength to halt him. He pulled out his own sword and stood straight en guarde; offering to spar with Link silently, but with a cocky grin on his face. It didn't take long before Link launched himself into the fight; which was much more satisfying than chasing the quickly vanishing Leevers.

They sat down when they were both short of breath and panting; then Link decided to bathe in the fairy spring. Thinking that that seemed a good idea, Dark went in as well; but instead of feeling invigorated, the shadow doubled over in pain and started to choke. Link reacted swiftly and pulled him out, lying him over the rock that stood proud of the sand. He should have thought that the spring was a healing one and if Link was healed and refreshed the opposite would be true for Dark; thankfully he'd not been in too long to bear any ill effects.

"I'm sorry Link, I was out of order showing disrespect to her highness." Dark looked askance at his sparring partner for his reaction. Link still looked severe as he turned to answer him;

"No. You are not sorry Dark. You need my anger and aggression and anything else you can get from me. I know you sometimes deliberately try to upset me and I don't blame you. You wish to survive and live not just exist; I understand, I don't like it but I understand." Link turned his face away but now Dark was up and on his feet; angry in his turn.

"_I_ don't like it either, _I _didn't ask for my life to be this way; to be a leech of your emotions, it's _revolting_."

"Well, there's nothing to be done about it at the moment; I don't know, perhaps there is someone who can change you so that you absorb my feelings only when I'm happy. Though at the moment you'd not get much." He gave a sheepish grin to his 'twin' and received an identical one back which made them both feel better. Then Dark said that he would show Link all the secret rooms in the Colossus; as in the Water Temple, there were many places that Link hadn't seen when he was cleansing the place.

The boys worked well together as a team, which surprised and at the same time pleased Link; he had always had to do fight on his own before and although he was not really in danger this time, it was nice to have someone who could be relied on to watch his back. They spent a couple of days in the Temple; once again exploring the place, this time while Link filled Dark in on all his adventures as the shadow boy had no knowledge of what had happened after his own defeat.

Dark did remember Koume and Kotake however and he felt his blood get hot and angry when he found out what they had done to Nabooru. Link just raised his eyes and stored away the information for himself; he had seen the looks that had passed between the Gerudo and Dark. He had also been thinking about Dark's existence and hoped that somewhere in the library of the Gerudo would be the solution to changing the nature of Dark's sustenance; after all, it was here that Ganondorf hailed from and probably gave the semblance of life to his dark creation.

When they both finally returned to the Fortress they were welcomed once again by Nabooru and Link asked her if she could find out whether or not Dark could be helped. She put the idea into operation immediately; having several of the girls hunting in the library and archives. Meanwhile she arranged for a swimming party as it was so hot and of course the boys were welcome to join them for not only the swim, but the picnic afterwards.

Everything started off fine with a lot of fun and competitions; Dark was in his element surrounded by the beautiful girls and both boys were up for the water sports. With a huge beach ball and various floating objects the afternoon positively flew by. This time nobody noticed the small figure dressed in dark blue who spied on them all from a high vantage point and who couldn't keep her tears at bay; despair filling her heart before she crept away.

As evening drew in, lanterns were lit and a large bonfire was started to add warmth to the early summer night and to cook the evening meal. Suddenly Link got out from the pool in anger and went to dry off; leaving an astonished girl wondering what she had done. Dark was vastly amused, he had seen the Gerudo clinging like a limpet to Link's back; her arms around his stomach, as they played in the water. But then she had then let her hands wander low; caressing where they shouldn't and the Hero had pushed her off in a very ungentlemanly manner, before he stormed off.

"You made a big mistake there Giya. Link is totally a one girl guy and already caught; hook, line and sinker." Dark laughed at the pout of disappointment on the girl's face. "Never mind, _I'll _make you feel better if you come over here." But Giya didn't take him up on his offer, she had caught the eye of Nabooru and the look had told her to 'back off' in no uncertain terms. Link eventually re-joined everyone, once he had dried and dressed fully again; he was hungry and wanted to eat and go to bed.

The impromptu party had reminded him of all the fetes on Hyrule field and he was missing Zelda badly; he had decided he really needed to think about what he should do, rather than keep trying to ignore the trouble in his heart. Thinking about Zelda though was very painful for him, but he was not a coward and he knew that she too was uncertain; otherwise why would she have been here talking to Nabooru and not willing to see him?

Link ate his food and watched the interaction between Dark and Nabooru smiling to himself; he listened to the girls singing as the evening wore on and lost himself in the lovely ballads and lilting melodies which sometimes were made more poignant when the deeper tones of Dark were added. Then he crept away and went to the bedroom assigned him in Nabooru's chambers to think about a solution to himself and Zelda.

He thought over all that he'd heard, analysing each word for any other meaning; almost dispassionately. At the moment he seemed to be able to do so calmly, he had to or else he wouldn't be able to think at all. The fact that Tarin had touched his wife made him angry; he didn't know how far that had gone but he'd seen Zelda's reaction to the man the next day, when she had been angry and so he knew she didn't want him. The personal comments that had been said to underate him although spiteful, didn't matter and could be dismissed; he'd heard them all before.

It was the insidious thought that Zelda had married him because she felt she owed him in someway that hurt the most. He didn't know _how_ to fix that, without something causing his death; but if it was true, his life would have no meaning anyway. Whichever way he looked at it he could make the best and worst of scenarios; Link knew that he'd have to speak to Zelda, but he also didn't know what to say to her and had to admit, he was afraid of what she might want to say to him.

While he was thinking and going round in frustrating circles, Dark and Nabooru came back arm in arm and speaking in low tones; Link could hear giggling and was amazed at the sound coming from the normally bossy woman. He smirked when he thought how Nabooru was probably the only one who would be able to tame his former shadow and make him devoted to soley one person.

Dark though was in a bit of trouble, his energy was very low after all the activities of the last couple of days. Even when he'd sparred with Link over his comments about Zelda, Link hadn't been angry for too long. He was torn however, he did not really like it when Link felt bad; they had turned out to be good friends and he had started to feel hurt if Link did. Also without Ganondorf's input, Dark was not evil of himself; he had been mischievous as a child and that characteristic had not left him, but since being around Link he wished to be more.

But if he wanted the strength to prove himself once again to Nabooru that night, he would have to do something drastic; he could already see the tell tale signs of his body fading. Dark however, did not bring it to the attention of Nabooru; he was far too busy pretending nothing was the matter and in making love to her instead. As he was exploring her body and kissing her, he also spoke tender endearments to her; even surprising himself that he actually meant them. Somewhere along the line, between his previous knowledge of her when he was a child and the last couple of days; he found he had started to fall in love.

Dark heard Link in the other room, the one he normally shared with him; tossing and turning. Dark knew why the Hero was unsettled and unable to get comfortable; he and Nabooru were not exactly quiet or inhibited. After hearing the other boy sigh once again, Dark offered up a silent apology to Link before he spoke to his companion again. He was caressing her body still when he said;

"If I'd been Link I would have _killed_ that other guy for touching what was mine and I don't see how _she_ can really love him if she lets someone else touch her so intimately."

"She was under the influence of a lot of alcohol and had been depressed Dark. That rogue took advantage of her loneliness."

"I still don't buy it; our dear Link may be brave and all that but I can't imagine he's the greatest lover in the world and what real woman doesn't want a real man, eh Nabooru?"

"I'm sure that Link satisfies Zelda, Dark; after all they were both innocents when they married."

"Yeah, but I'll bet she knows the difference _now_; let's hope she doesn't come to regret letting that Prince get away."

"She won't, now have we done talking about them again; I much prefer what you were saying about me." Nabooru said in Dark's ear, but he wasn't listening to her for once; he was getting stronger again rapidly and once again he apologised to Link in his head. Nabooru felt the surge in his strength as he came to completion and being no fool, she recognised what had happened and was angry.

Pushing Dark from off her, she quickly got cleaned up and dressed and turned to face him.

"Get out Dark, you used me and that is something I will not tolerate ever."

"I didn't use _you_ Nabooru, I wouldn't do that."

"You baited me to respond, so that you would get Link upset enough to get your strength back. That's despicable. You knew he was awake and could hear you; didn't you?" Dark's silence was all the answer she required and she left him stormily to go in to Link. He was lying on his back, on the bed staring up at the ceiling not making a sound and in his own little world; but Nabooru was not inexperienced and knew that he was distraught.

"Come on kid, get up; I'll get you a hot drink." There was no reply from the prone boy, so Nabooru pulled him up to rest his head against herself and calmly stroked his hair calling to him softly "come on Link, rouse yourself kid, there's no need for this." To no avail. Link had heard the words spoken by his friends and he was crushed; hearing the same sentiments from people he knew, had just confirmed his worst fears.

He could fight against a physical enemy, but had no strategy against the psychological; having not a dishonest bone in his body, he almost always believed everyone else and had not really lived long enough to distrust a lot of what he heard. Dark came in, creeping around Nabooru like a naughty child and was immediately contrite when he saw the defeated Link.

Out on Hyrule Field an equally miserable Princess was trying to get comfortable lying hidden in some grassy tussocks. She was mildly heartened when Epona came to her and lay down to shield her from the wind; much as she always did for Link. Also as she had done often for Link, she allowed the Princess to curl up against her warmth and cry herself to sleep; leaning on her strong neck.

As Zelda became calmer and started to drift off, she was certain she heard the grass whispering to her; telling her to bring Link to his first home, the first he'd known and where he would always be welcomed and safe. She whispered back that she would do that for him and this time, the scent of the grass helped to give her refreshing and dreamless sleep.


	16. Resolutions

Chapter Sixteen Resolutions

Dark watched Nabooru as she rocked Link gently, holding him to her breast and he felt jealousy that she held another so closely; even as he understood and agreed that the other boy needed the comfort. He listened as she said sweet words to him, trying to get him to come back to them from where he had hidden himself in his mind. Link's face was still too white and drawn she noticed, as she stroked his hair away from his forehead; petting him much as a mother would do for her distressed child. Nabooru was used to dealing with the lovesick and broken hearted; many of the girls had troubles of the same sort from time to time.

"Dark will you stop pacing and go and sit down, or better still go and make us all something hot to drink. I have a potion that will calm him."

"_Calm_ him? He's not exactly lively at the moment; although, perhaps he _likes_ lying where he is and getting all your sympathy."

"Just do it Dark, this is all your fault in any case." Nabooru hissed; she was not in the mood for arguing right now. Dark went and got the drinks ready, but his mind was brewing up a storm; _'stupid Link, over reacting any time Zelda came to his mind'. _Taking the drinks back in to Nabooru, he found that Link was clutching onto her waist, his head still resting on her breast while they were whispering to each other. Dark's jealousy flared and he slammed the drinks down, then pulled Link away from Nabooru.

"Come on, you're alright now Link; get up and have your drink and stop drooling over Nabooru." Dark's fists were clenched and Link watched him with total understanding, nodding his head. He said nothing though and went to get a drink from the tray before going to stare out at the night sky through the window. He did not need to speak for Dark to know that he was still in pain, it was rolling off him in waves and hitting Dark Link forcefully.

"Snap out of it Link; I didn't mean any of it." But he received no answer and his guilt was making him angry again. "I wish I could bottle all this misery Link, I'd be set for life. Your anguish is far more potent for me than your anger. Now all I need to bottle are your tears...but you're too stingy with them."

"Leave Link alone Dark, you've done enough damage for today." Nabooru was now angry with him and puzzled over his hostile attitude especially when the shadow turned round with his own look of pain.

_"I've_ done the damage? No I haven't; it's _his_ wife who did the damage Nabooru, all I'm doing is capitalizing on that."

"Well it's wrong, Dark; profiting from the misfortune of others." She was startled and upset at herself when she saw his face. It was almost identical to the one still by the window; stark and white with unshed tears filling the eyes.

"I know it's wrong, but it's all I have. All I am. All I will ever be. There_ is _no counter spell for me is there? I am dark in nature as well as name, Link is himself the light with his happier emotions. I hate it, but I hate the thought more; that soon, when he makes up and is all lovey dovey with the Princess again, I will diminish to almost nothing. But I will _still_ be me, I will _still_ know what is going on. I will _know _when you take another in my place. What am I supposed to do? I don't want to be nothing anymore, nothing to you but an erotic memory. I want to be able to fight for you, to let no one else near you but me. Don't you _understand_? I want to be _real_." Dark choked on a sob as he finished his tirade.

Nabooru gazed in astonishment at this outburst; a warm and pleasant feeling surrounded her heart as she realised what Dark was meaning. He loved her; love, not just lust and she felt the same for him; but what could be done? Outburst it might be, but unfortunately it was true as well; Dark was reliant on Link to keep his body from becoming a shadow again. Nabooru didn't know what to say or do this time, both boys were in turmoil and she could do nothing; a position she hated to be in.

But it was Link who shook himself out of his self pity; someone needed help and that was his role in life, to help. Dark found himself with Link's arm around his shoulders and being pressed to sit down.

"I'm sorry Dark, I haven't been thinking about how this has been for you. I've been so wrapped up in my own misery that..."

"Stop being so _noble_ all the time Link; you make me sick, you're so self effacing." Dark turned to face to Link; scorn all over his face. "You should _**hate**_ me for saying all those things about you; not be trying to make me feel better." His words and expression made Link turn away as he suddenly felt very alone; he needed to get away.

"I don't have the luxury of hate, I feel it but it never stays...I think I must say goodbye and thank-you Nabooru for your hospitality." Link kissed Nabooru on her forehead and picked up his bag; immediately leaving into the velvet night. Neither Dark not Nabooru had moved by the time they heard the Ocarina calling for Epona. Dark was ashamed of himself, none of this was Link's fault and he had suffered enough at the hands of Ganondorf without his shadow berating him for being caring. He turned troubled eyes on Nabooru.

"I must follow him; he did not deserve such harshness from me." He received a nod from Nabooru and as he too vanished out of the door, she dashed away a few of her own tears and whispered, _'come back though, my love; come back.' _Dark did not approach Link directly, he just watched as the other boy waited for Eponato answer his summons. He saw Link brush his sleeve across his eyes and felt guilt again, even as he felt the welcome strength flow into him and he turned away in exasperation.

"Don't worry about it." murmered Link. He hadn't moved to look but he knew that the shadow was behind him and he nodded his acknowledgement as he heard the whispered _'I'm sorry'. _Dark came up to Link, standing by his side and watching with him until they both saw Epona as she rode up to them; the boys were perfect mirror images of each other, as the rider on her back noticed for the first time.

Zelda had awoken to the sound of Epona's song, as the sweet notes lilted on the night air and she moved as Epona immediately responded to the insistant call. But this time the horse did not gallop of straight away, she remained standing and looking at Zelda; tossing her head until the Princess realised that the mare was inviting her to mount. Joyfully she did so; knowing that she would be taken to her husband and as the morning sun started to crest the horizon, she saw him again alongside the stranger she had seen before.

The new sunlight landed on both the Links, highlighting their similarities and their differences to her. One had fair hair lace with the gold of the sun and the other's was dark with the accent in the silver of the moon. Their faces were identical as were their expressions as they sombrely watched her approach from eyes of sapphire blue or ruby red. Zelda's throat tightened as she looked at them, they were both beautiful men; but her heart constricted as she couldn't then take her eyes of her husband.

Epona reached her master and blew into his hair as a greeting, she stared into his eyes and there was no apology for bringing Zelda with her to be seen. Link could see quite clearly, the wisdom in their depths; she even seemed amused before she repeated her loving gesture with Dark, to the surprise of both boys. It seemed an age before Link finally looked up at his Princess; their faces matched with blushes and Zelda was the first to look away, hiding the tears that threatened to fall and undermine her determination.

Determination not to let him escape again until their lives were put back into their proper places; side by side and not miles apart. Her ruby eyes then turned to look into the pair that were nearly the match of Sheik's; Dark however returned her gaze, with a disapproving scrutiny she didn't know if she could hold. Eventually she took control once again and spoke her first words to Link since he had walked out of their room.

"Please Link, come back to me; I miss you so much. The...the Deku Tree wants you to go home to him as well, he asked that I bring you. Please Link." She waited, her heart rate racing in the confines of her tight blue top. Link heard the genuine plea and wanted to just crush her to him and never let her go, but that would not sort out their deep seated problem. He nodded and sighed.

"Very well, I will go to the Deku Tree. You are to come with me?"

"Yes; as I understand it."

"Do you wish to come as well Dark?"

"Yes Link, I will come. I will find out my own destiny when you have found yours."

"So be it. You may ride My Lady; Dark and I will accompany you on foot." Link didn't notice the look of anguish that crossed Sheik's face at the use of the impersonal title he used; but until he knew where he really stood with the girl, he couldn't get too close. Dark looked from one of them to the other and sighed. It had the makings of a long journey. They set off silently together, hoping to get a couple of hours travel in before stopping for breakfast.

It was hard on all of them; by the time they did stop and Link and Dark had hunted up some food, no one had spoken a word; all being lost in their own thoughts. Link was unfailingly kind and courteous to his Princess, with no hint of rebuke in his voice or demeaner when he had to interact with her. But inside he was in turmoil, he wanted to comfort her and love her while at the same time he wished to punish her as well and his thoughts frightened him. His strongest wish was to take her away quickly and reclaim her body and soul whether she wanted to or not.

The depth of his passion alarmed him but he was strong enough to heed the warning bells. No one would have censured a husband who had to _'teach his wife a lesson'_ but the mere thought of forcing Zelda, whatever his so called _'rights'_ made Link sick to his stomach. He had seen the female victims of war and also the women who often followed the armies. _**Never**_ would he reduce his wife to the level of those poor girls; however because of his respect for Zelda, his attitude instead of being passionately hot was icily cold.

When they set up camp for the night, nothing much had changed; the couple were still formally polite when they spoke and even Dark was preoccupied with his own thoughts which were black for the most part. He could understand more how Link was feeling and stopped making all the facetious jokes, that once would have made him smirk at the other's expense. He knew now how painful the thought of someone else laying claim to your love could be; Nabooru after all would not remain faithful to the love of just a shadow.

Epona once again lay down as a shield and comfort for her companions; Zelda tucked against her legs and neck, while the boys rested against her back. She looked between them all and blew through her nose, snorting loudly and Dark knew that she was exasperated with them all. He couldn't sleep, there were too many thoughts going through his mind; it was a pity that he couldn't be self sustaining, he had plenty of negative thoughts and emotions. Link stirred in his troubled sleep; proximity to Zelda was giving him painful dreams and Dark leaned over, gently wiping the (for him), life giving tears from his original's face; making sure that he didn't awaken him.

They reached the entrance to Kokiri forest before mid morning of the next day and had to leave Epona outside as she would have frightened the much smaller childlike Kokiri. They were met by Navi who was pleased to see Link and she remembered Dark of course as she buzzed around his head. She told them that the Deku Tree welcomed them to the forest and that Link's tree house was still his if they wished to rest and eat.

The tree house was a welcome sight for Link; it had been his retreat from any of his childhood worries and upsets as well as his comfortable, safe home. But how small it seemed now; especially with three adults who were uncomfortable in such close quarters with each other. He couldn't cope with the tension anymore and after bidding them to make themselves at home, Link left to go to the Deku Tree. The Sprout had grown quite tall now and had a more mature look to it, but Link looked sadly behind to the now dead tree that had been like a father to him and all the Kokiri.

"I am still here Link; it is the nature of plant life to die and be reborn. I am still your father even though you have seen me since I sprouted; I have still all the knowledge of the past. Come, sit down close to me and let me ease your heart as I used to when you were very young and troubled by the taunts of the other children. I know what ails you and I am sure I can help."

Meanwhile, Zelda looked at Dark out of the corner of her eye as he walked around taking stock of the little house where Link had spent his early childhood. He sighed heavily several times as he picked up various articles, many made by the owner's small hands. Finally he spoke to her; at last taking pity on the girl who looked so wan and exhausted and he was more gentle than he had wanted to be at first.

"He's the last person on earth who deserved any of this mess Princess; all Link ever does is give without asking, or expecting, anything in return."

"I know, but will he ever forgive me; will he ever want to touch me again after..."

"His worry is that you were as good as forced into marriage with him, not that someone else almost had you. He is a fool for you, I haven't told him this but it is not only his negative emotions I feel; I know he lusts for you still, have no fear."

"He feels I was forced to marry him...why?"

"Something he overheard and you didn't deny, he said." Dark really didn't want this conversation with Her Highness and there was silence between the two while Zelda realised that she and Link were worried mainly about two different things. She had to see him to put things straight between them as soon as possible. At least she could reassure him that she loved him and only him.

"_I didn't deny_...I was too _incensed_ to deny or say anything. I just wanted my cousin to leave me alone and go away. Link read too much into Tarin's words. I must find him now; I can't wait any longer."

"Then may I suggest you at least become a woman again My Lady; you do not wish to reconcile, dressed as a man!" He sniggered as she glanced down at her blue attire and grinned at him sheepishly;

"I've been like this since he left, I'd forgotton." She no sooner finished speaking, than she changed and Dark gave her a supercilious bow;

"A great improvement My Lady. He will not be able to resist you, believe me." He smirked as she blushed and pushed past him. As soon as she left though , Dark sank to the floor. _'He will not resist her and by this time tomorrow I will just be a mere shadow once again. Good-bye Link, be happy.' _Dark pulled his knees to his chest and grieved bitterly for the life he would never have; before going to lay down all curled up on the small bed. Perhaps he could stay here in Link's old home as he had nowhere else to go.

Zelda was taken to the entrance to the Deku Tree's glade by Saria; but she was left to carry on by herself and she stood in awe at the size of the Tree that dominated the clearing. But it was the figure sitting in exactly the same position as his shadow that gained her attention and she started to run towards him, longing to take him in her arms. She stopped short of her target however when she heard that the tree was talking to him; gently chiding him for forgetting the Goddesses words and promises that he had heard for himself, at the end of his quest.

Her heart broke at the sight of her beloved Link, full of self doubt and she went to him;

"Link, please forgive me, my love; I cannot live without you, there could be no other for me. I've loved you since you first entered my courtyard all those years ago; when we were innocent children. Please don't push me away now. _Please_." She was not prepared for the strong grip around her as Link pulled her to him, nor for the terrible sorrow he displayed as he broke down and wept against her. Her own tears matched his for a long time; neither being prepared to let the other go, or loose the hold for fear that the other would vanish like an apparition.

The Deku Tree sang softly to them through the grass that swayed gently; calming lullabies to heal their wounded hearts and allowing them to sleep, entwined together totally exhausted by their emotions. Then, while they slept he built a private bower from new growth to surround them; hiding them from view and when they awoke, Link took Zelda forcefully and passionately; pouring his grief into his powerful movements.

He didn't mean to hurt her, nor did he; but it was not something she enjoyed, she recognised it purely as an act of need, to assert his rights to her body and she was willing to accept him. She was also more than willing to just hold him afterwards; as once again he cried in remorse and relief to have her back again. Within minutes he was ready and wanted her again, but this time he was more gentle and considerate of her.

Then as they lay replete, he promised that in future he would give her the jewels and flowers that her position deserved, she should never be embarassed at his gifts again. She in turn was angry, she didn't want some blooms that he could get from a gardener; she wanted the ones he had picked, knowing she would like the scent; or that the colour matched her hair or eyes and lips. Likewise she didn't want garish gems, she would rather have the enamelled daises that reminded her of picnics they had shared.

It would take time for all the hurt to be healed; she could tell that there was still anger in his lovemaking, but she welcomed the feel of his hands and body expunging the residue of the other who touched her and she knew that Link's nature would forgive the past very soon. They stayed in the grove all afternoon and evening, listening to the songs of the Deku Tree and refinding each other until they realised they were no longer alone.

The green boundaries of their bower opened up to allow Dark to enter and both Link and Zelda drew him in to them. It was obvious that he too, had been weeping; which upset Link as he didn't know how to solve the problem. But Dark was not now unhappy and hastened to explain to them not to grieve for him. He had been sleeping in Link's old bed when he had what he thought at first was a dream but soon realised was a vision. The three Goddesses had spoken to him and told him that because he was willing to help Link, even at the sacrifice of his own desire; they were willing and able to grant him life of his own.

He would no longer be dependent on Link to sustain him and now he could go to Nabooru as a complete man and ask for her loyalty for himself. This was indeed joyful news for them all and the three who had entered the forest completely despondently would be leaving jubilantly. However one bit of news that the three beauties had shared with him, Dark was to keep to himself for a little while longer. He was going to be an uncle after all, to two little girls and Link and Zelda were going to have their work cut out for them soon.

THE END


End file.
